Mafia Boss Potter
by chachingmel123
Summary: Albus Dumbledore had worked too hard to get to where he was. It had taken him years to get total control over, the-boy-who-refused-to-die an even though there had been some 'setbacks' like several people who should be long dead, walking around. He wasn't going to bow to some Muggle raised, gun wielding upstart child regardless of, if he's a Wizard or Lord Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Mafia Boss Potter

Summary: Albus Dumbledore had worked too hard to get to where he was. It took him years to get total control over the boy who lived even though there had been some 'setbacks' like people who didn't die when they should have done and there was no way, he wasn't going to bow to some Muggle raised, gun wielding upstart child regardless of if he's a Wizard or the Potter head.

I do not own Harry potter, enjoy!

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, couldn't have been happier.

Instead of being blessed with one baby, they had been blessed with two, all of their friends were there to see to the baby's birth, including a certain twinkly eyed old man.

Euphemia was so proud to hold, her children fiscally for the first time, one baby was crying his lungs out while the other had let out a sharp cry before going mysterious quite.

Neither of the happy parents know just how special one of their babies were.

While everyone went to congratulate the newly made parents, nobody saw the gleam behind the gold rimmed glasses looking at the scene before him.

Albus Dumbledore, frowned inwardly.

There was only supposed to be one Potter child not two!

Now with two Potter children, it was harder for him to achieve his goal.

You see, the great Albus Dumbledore had found himself in a pickle for several years over the Potter family about their role in the war.

From the very beginning Albus had set his sights on the Potter gold and not to mention the Blacks gold as well, he wanted to gain their trust and then kill them as soon as the next generation was born.

Albus would than take those child under his 'Wing', portraying himself in a good light as he took the only heir to the Potter fortune in, raise him or her and then have them sign away the Potter fortune and black fortune as soon as they come of age before the child could wisen up and then have them 'Disappear' from the scenes.

But in recent years, some of the members of the Potter household seemed to be wizening up to Albus plan for them, or at least, were starting to see beyond his title and grandfather like attitude.

The Potter couple had become a lot more reluctant when it came to giving him money to 'Aid' him in the war to come and had started to question the order of Phoenix as a whole and Albus couldn't have that.

How was he supposed to get close enough to kill all of them and take their new-born child if they didn't trust him enough to get close?

So he laid low for a while, looking for a way to enter the Potters lives once more.

He hid a smile when Fleamont and Euphemia announced that they going to be parents very soon.

This was his chance to get into good graces with the Potters and place several compulsion charms on them, already he had put several spells on the Elder Potters and had yet to work on the main couple.

Some would call him down right mad.

But he called it having ambition and having purpose in life.

To not only be great but to have fame and untold fortune in his pocket and right now the Potter family as a whole was in his way of that fortune, he already spelled the young Black girl to steadily go insane so that she would be deemed unfit to ever hold the name black and be entitled to the Black gold.

Days went passed while he thought about how to get in arms reach of the twins and alone without one of the Potters watching over his shoulder.

His chance came, when he heard that the couple were going out for a night to celebrate their newfound parenthood and would be leaving the two children with a house elf while they were out.

Albus know he had to take this chance or he wouldn't get another.

So in the middle of the night, he broke into Potter Manor under an invisible cloak, he then found and stunned the House elf sent to take care of the twins before making his way to the Potter nursery where he found two identical looking babies sleeping so peacefully in a magically spelled cot they both shared.

The baby on the right was named James Potter while the other on the left was named Kase Potter.

Little did he know that, Kase was really only a month old baby in body but in mind, he was a 35 year old man who couldn't even remember how he died or even most of his life.

All he know was that he had somehow died and found himself with an awkwardly proportioned body and for some reason, he was in the Potter Manor, a place that should have been fictional.

He had yet to figure out that he had been reborn as a Potter baby due to his eyes sight being foggy and he could only really make out shapes and outlines of people and a house Elves and currently Kase was having a nice dream, he was dreaming about floating on top of water.

Unknown to him, a certain twinkly eyed man had gotten out his elder wand and was doing his best to levitate him out of the cot without waking up the other baby.

Albus had heard, that once one baby wakes up, the other was soon to follow and he didn't want to hear two babies screaming the house down alerting anyone who was near of what was going on inside.

To Albus Dumbledore, two baby potters were simply too much if he was going to get the Potter fortune or gain more fame.

It was more difficult to influence two people than one and that meant, he would have to get 'rid' of one of the Potters babies.

He would then play the sympathiser, when it was discover that one of the Potter twins was missing and suggest that a werewolf or someone who had a grudge against the family took the child and then later on killed it.

One would only hope that the baby he was levitating out of the Potter nursery would indeed die because he planned on leaving the baby out in the cold without a blanket or anything to keep him warm.

When Kase realised the sensation he was feeling was all too real in his dream, his eyes snapped opened, to find an outline of an unfamiliar man standing in view, something was glowing in front of him and Kase cursed his lack of eye sight but he know whatever was going on wasn't good.

It wasn't good at all.

He struggled and began screaming only to be hit with a silencing charm followed by a body bind before he was wrapped in an invisible cloak by his kidnapper and carried out of the manor.

Kase managed to catch the strong whiff of Sherbet lemon drops before he was pulled into what he assumed was a sidelong apparition, where he felt like he was being passed through a straw.

The following days after his kidnapping were hell, he was stashed into a dark damp place, not even given any food or water and his diaper was giving him a nasty rash.

His kidnapper always treated his body harshly and didn't care if he was leaving bruises on him and then one night, his hell had finally reached an end.

He was taken out into the rain, Apparitated once more, he assumed he was in somewhere new and suddenly without warning, he was dumped into a steal bin while his kidnapper walked away.

Kase didn't know what smelt worse, his unwashed body or the rubbish in the dustbin.

He felt weak and sleepy, it felt so nice to think about closing his eyes.

But Kase fought through the haze that was his mind.

He know that if he closed his eyes, he would no doubt die.

He was not going to die again.

Not today!

So Kase summoned what was left of his strength and stored it all into his lungs and gave one final cry, praying that someone would hear him and rescue him.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

There was a deafening silence.

Nothing.

Kase know all hope was lost.

He was going to die here, forgotten, alone and stinky.

" _What the hell was that?_ " A male voice suddenly said in Russian and hope bloomed in his heart.

Kase than quickly forced his tiny body to move and then started to bang against the metal surface of the bin, it hurt but it was better than dying in a trash can.

He noises attracted attention and he heard footsteps approaching the trash can he was in as he continued to slam his tiny and thin body against the metal casing.

Suddenly he got the feeling that eyes were on him.

He had been found!

" _What the heck?!_ " The same voice said, Russian " _John come over here. There's a baby in this trash can_ "

" _Huh?_ " An unknown male voice and more eyes joined the two looking down at Kase sickly small form. " _What the heck is a baby doing in here?_ "

He felt hands wrap around his tiny frame and lift him up, gently.

" _The baby stinks!_ " the same voice said, _"I'm not an expert on babies but I'm sure a baby is not meant to be this tiny and are those bruises on his body?_ "

" _What kind of sick fuck, would abuse their own child than leave him in a trash can. That's a new low even for us_ " John said.

" _We should take him to the boss. I'm not having a baby die in my arms today_ " The other said. " _He'll know what to do_ "

" _Damn, the baby really reeks. Keep that thing away from me_ " John said and Kase got the feeling the one holding him was rolling his eyes.

" _He's not that bad_ " The man said, trying to defend him but failing due to man himself keeping the baby at arm's reach, away from him.

Kase felt safe knowing, he had been rescued, allowed his eyes to shut and immediately went limp in the man arms, alarming the two man.

" _DAMN IT!_ " The man said, seeing the baby wasn't moving and both of them hurried back to headquarters, quickly.

# Time Skip#

It was damn close but Kase had managed to survive.

He had woken up to find that he had been adopted.

A Russian Mafia group had decided to adopt him into their gang.

Kase didn't know what horrified him the most, the fact that he was expected to call a trigger happy red headed man 'Uncle' or the fact that his new 'daddy' was already planning out his training routine for the future while his 'mommy' was trying to show him the best way to throw a Knife.

They named him 'Steelcold' because he was found in a steel trashcan when it was freezing cold outside.

And boy was there some weirdo in the group.

Years quickly flow by as the man in a baby body became a man in a child body, never once had he thought about the Wizard world because he didn't want to face his kidnapper who clearly wanted him dead and away from the Wizard world, the wizard world sounded like hell dressed in pretty wrapping paper, when he read the Harry Potter books.

Yes, Kase preferred to stay in the Muggle world where everything is explained through science and people didn't have the ability to bend your very will and leave you nothing but a puppet.

He went to Muggle School just like any normal child, although the children in the neighbourhood were weary of his 'family' who always seemed to be carrying some weapon with them.

It was no surprise there kids tended to stay away from him and he didn't mind.

He never once thought about what his birth name was, not that he had a chance anyway even when an owl suddenly flow towards him one day when he had just turned 11, carrying his Hogwarts letter.

Several members of his family automatically opened fire on the poor bird.

The bird never reached its intended target and the envelope was burned when his father had read it and couldn't help but find himself highly disturbed when he saw the address at the end of the letter.

It seems even that the birds would go even as far as Russia to deliver his letter.

Shouldn't he have gotten a letter from a Wizard school based in Russia?

Little did he know, when he was born his birth parents had automatically put him in the Hogwarts register for when he came of age and both of them were hoping to see a child identical to James walk through Hogwarts with the first years, in case he was somehow alive.

Back in Russia, Steel wasn't surprise that the whole group was ordered to move the next day but the birds kept on coming, several members had made shooting an incoming owls a sport and betting pools were opened up.

The Hogwarts owls quickly learned not to try and find him after the tenth owl didn't come back and refused to deliver any letters addressed to that certain child.

So instead of going to Hogwarts to learn magic, Steel attended a Muggle secondary school.

Where he learned something amazing.

He could do wordless magic!

Steel had just sat in Biology class in year 8, when he just thought how funny it would be if the frogs they were dissecting came alive and started dancing on top of their dissecting trays and that's exactly what happened to his amusement and to the teacher horror.

The whole class watched in shock as all the frog seemed to have been given the kiss of life and they all stood up and started to doing the 'mash potato'.

Their poor teacher screamed and fainted at the sight, she than took several days of leave, something about seeing dead frogs everywhere she turned.

That day, he went home excited at his new found discovery and in the privacy of his own room, he proceed to preformed several experiments to see if he could do the same thing again or if it was just a coincidence.

Steel was soon surrounded by dancing books and rulers forming into a conga line.

And here he thought, he was Squib, he almost let out a laugh.

He couldn't believe his luck!

What was great about doing wordless magic was that because it was so rear for a full grown wizard let alone a child to do so, nobody had bothered to keep tabs on any Magic not produced by a wand, it also helped he wasn't going to a Wizard school.

However a Magic school based in Russia did approach him once but was quickly sent running for the hills when someone pointed a gun at the strangely dressed man wielding a stick.

The man was luckily informed enough about the Muggle world and their weaponry to pale when he saw the gun pointed at his head and quickly walk away, escaping with his life intact.

Unlike an arrogant pure blood from Britain who would have foolishly challenged Muggle weaponry and be killed before he was half way through a spell.

The little boy known as Steel, soon grow up to be a man and when he came off age, he replaced his father as the head of Mafia group, knowing he know had a reason to cause fear in everyone around him.

By the age of 25, he had a mini army of weapon wielders at his back and call.

Over a decade quickly passed since he became the head of the Russian Mafia group with no signs of anything Magically that wasn't coming from him and he thought, he had successful dodged the wizard world.

Why did he have to be so wrong?

Steel was just in the middle of interrogating a whimpering man who had taken a small loan from the group and was caught when he tried to run.

The man was presented to him with a busted lips and several cuts inflicted on him, gagged and stripped naked.

That when something strange happened.

In a burst of what could only be called magic, a letter dropped from the ceiling right in front of him with a soft crack.

The man looked at the magically appearing letter with no small amount of shock and he wasn't the only one.

On the front of the letter, a name was written in gold.

 _To Mr Steelcold_.

And inside.

 _Was the Potter family Ring._

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter, Harry is 17 and goes to Gringotts to claim Lordship so he had has money to give Ginny a grand wedding only to find that he cannot claim the title and that he has an Uncle that he never know about. Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

The events leading up the final battle would be something that no 17 years should have to experience, Harry had managed to save Snape before Nagini could strike while his friends ran away with the downed man while he distracted an enraged Voldemort.

In their short time together, Siruis had taught him a little bit about protecting his mind which allowed him to identify the fake vision Voldemort had sent to him one night to lead him into trap.

After those years of nothing but suffering because of one mad man, he had finally destroyed all Horcrux's that had kept Voldemort immortal, Nagini had been taking care of by Neville wielding the sword of Gryffindor and Harry was finally free to kill the man who had been deemed unkillable with an overpowered blasting curse.

He didn't even have time to get his second wind in after killing Voldemort before a man who he had seen killed with his own eyes appeared from out of nowhere.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Everyone instantly drew their wands, thinking the man in front of them was a death eater who had disguised themselves as Albus Dumbledore.

The man merely ignored the wands pointed at him and spoke softly about how Voldemort was now dead thanks to Harry Potter much to the death eater's horror.

At hearing about their master death, all remaining death eaters ran.

Than Dumbledore went on to explain with a grave tone how he had faked his own death so that he could infiltrate Voldemort inner circle and gather information.

Harry thought that Dumbledore was spewing a load of bull, but nobody was going to argue with the person who was considered the next Marlin.

The old man than went from family to family who lost one of their loved ones and offered words of comfort while Harry continued to look at the man in disbelief.

Albus had done all but nothing in the war against Voldemort and _now_ he only showed up when he it was safe!?

The news of Voldemort demise was overshadowing by the news of Albus Dumbledore apparently being alive and what he had to say in regards to the battle that ended a man who was considered close to his equal.

If Ginny hadn't taken up so much of his time after the war ended, he would have raised some serious questions about Albus Dumbledore, questions that the old man would only give him half-truths or complete lies to.

All for the 'Greater Good', he would say.

Harry had been shocked when he found himself suddenly confined once again to number 4 Private Drive and his friends didn't even bother to even visit, instead they sent him letters that told him how proud they of him for defeating his parent's killer.

He had been fully expecting to stay with Siruis after the war but was shocked to find a letter from Siruis saying that he was sorry but Dumbledore said, that some of Voldemort death eaters were still at large and would no, doubt come after him so number 4 Private Drive was the safest place for him to be in and Remus hadn't even bothered to send him a letter.

Harry was understandable furious after reading his grandfather letter and wanted nothing more to give a man a piece of his mind, couldn't he tell he was miserable here!?

What kind of Godfather leaves their god kid to rot?

Harry was only allowed outside when he went to claim the Lord Potter title, he and Ginny had instantly hit it off when she broke up with Dan.

Maybe a little too well.

One day, he only thought of Ginny as a little sister but then the next, he was looking at her in a whole different light.

Everyone was happy that him and Ginny finally got together and instantly pushed for them to get married early like his parents but Ginny wanted to have the wedding after he had obtain the title of Lord Potter and wouldn't hear none of it.

He had sit and listen to her, Molly and Hermione plan out their wedding, when he would have been perfectly fine with a simple wedding in a small church but Ginny didn't want that.

It all had to be grand.

Harry almost had a heart attack when he saw the price of the wedding dress that Ginny wanted.

The price of the dress cost the amount of money most Wizards and Witches would never see in their lives and it will all be paid for, using the Potter family vault.

So he was, being allowed to walk into Gingotts to claim his title, the Wesley's minus Fred were behind him, Ginny was beside him beaming while both his godparents, which he hadn't seen in weeks, were beaming from ear to ear, telling him how his parents would have been so proud of him.

And Harry didn't think, he would ever place the same trust he had in both of them ever again after they had basically abandon him and they didn't seem to realise something was wrong.

Alarm bells should have gone off, when some of the Goblins they walked passed had begun to crack a smile at the sight of them.

The Goblin who managed the potter accounts was called and looked somewhat giddy at the sight of them.

A goblin looking giddy was usually not a good thing.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter but you cannot obtain the title of Lord Potter"

Harry felt his whole world move.

Ch 2: Blood does not lie.

To say Harry and the others were shocked was an understatement.

"B-But why?" Harry just had to ask, he was of age! "Why won't you give me the title? I'm the only Potter left."

The goblin looked at him and broke into a tooth grin, that did not sit well with any of them and said. "The only Potter? Certainly not Mr Potter. Who told you that? To think you were so miss informed about your own family is shocking." clearly the goblin had been waiting for this for a long time to do this, if the smile was anything to go by.

The Goblin was filled with so much joy, when he saw the look on the Weasley face knowing it was highly unlikely they would ever see the famous Potter fortune, let along dip their hands in it.

He wasn't blind to how many times the Wesley's had walked in, trying to get into the Potters main vault under the reason of 'because we're family'.

His greatest joy was seeing Ginny Weasley face as she realised she would still become Mrs Potter but not in the way she had hoped.

"Now, it's been agreed that your monthly allowance will be increased since you've come of age." The goblin said, continued to smile. "We will send you a bank statement that will tell you by how much"

The group of six were too stunned to talk as they all looked at the Goblin in shock.

Siruis was the first to come out of it and said. "Now, see here. It is Harry, right to become the Potter heir. I know for a fact that James named Harry his heir of House."

The goblin didn't stop smiling and said. "Naming an heir pales in comparison to exactly blood, Mr black. Isn't it law that the oldest always becomes the head of the family? but there are some exceptions to this rule"

"Are you saying Harry cannot be Lord Potter because the title is already taken?" Remus aske, he had come to that conclusion from the little information giving unlike some people.

"You are correct" The goblin said. "Three months ago, a head of house was appointed"

"To who?" Harry asked, shocked at the very idea that he might have family related by blood.

"To one Mr Steelcold. Brother of James Potter and Uncle to Harry James Potter" The goblin said, his words were met with choking silence.

"That's a lie!" Siruis burst out shouting, "James, never once told me he had a brother"

"Siruis is right. We were his best friends; James would have told us if he had family before and after his parent's death" Remus said.

The goblin glared at the humans who dared to call him a liar and spat out. "That's because he was kept in the dark also. The Potters at the time didn't want to make a big scene over one of their children missing. They had to consider the possibility that their child was dead. The bank has only just found out that he is alive. In their wills, it clearly states that James would be the Potter Heir if their other child was not found or was dead"

Silence wrung out.

"So I have an Uncle?" Harry asked in shocked, having dreamt of having family his whole life and now he found that his dream was actually reality all along.

"Yes. If you wish to dispute his claim as Lord Potter be my guest" The goblin said, grinning, trying to dare them to try it, it would be very entertaining to watch. "If you have a problem with the allowance giving to you, Mr Potter. Take it up with Lord Potter personally. He'll be here in a week time. Now good day to you people."

Walking away leaving a stunned group behind as they were lead out of the doors by goblins guards.

Ginny would have had a complete breakdown as her dreams came crashing down in front of her if not for the fact they were on the street.

She realised she was never going to get the huge wedding she had always dreamed of since she was five, how was she supposed to be the envy of every woman if she was marrying someone who just a member of the Potter family and not the Lord himself?

"Of all the nerve" Molly Weasley said, who did that goblin think he is to deny Harry his heritage!?

What was the point in all those love potions she brewed if she couldn't see her daughter married to one of the Richest Wizards in the world?

Ron silently fumed, how hard was it to get a vault full of money that he had risked his life for?

"Don't worry Cub." Remus said, "In a week time, everything will be sorted out" he assured Harry who was still coming to terms with the fact he had blood related family.

Siruis was scowling.

How dare a fake, trick the goblins into taking away Harry birth right!

#Gingotts back, a day later#

Nobody was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore walking through the front door with a twinkle in his eyes.

The aged leader had been shocked to hear from the Weasley how Harry was denied the title of Lord Potter.

This simply won't do, how was he going to get his hands on the Potter Fortune through Ginny if she wasn't married to Lord Potter?

So he came to Gingotts, convinced he could straight things out.

"Greetings." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore, how may I help you" The goblin coolly, this was his chance to stick it to the old man, he never liked Dumbledore. "What may I do from you?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I just wish to clear up any misunderstanding about Harry not been Lord Potter." Dumbledore said in his usual grandfather tone.

"And how is this any of your business, Mr Dumbledore?" The goblin said, loving the brief dimming of Albus eyes. "I merely stated the truth. Harry Potter cannot be and will never be Lord Potter"

"And that's where the misunderstanding is" Albus said, his eyes still twinkling but at full. " Harry is getting married soon and both of them have agreed that they won't get married until Harry becomes the head of House. Harry deserves the title; after all it is common knowledge that Harry is the only Potter around"

"No he's not" The goblin said, with distaste "If he was, we wouldn't be having this argument, Mr Dumbledore. Blood is blood, I don't care if he can't marry a Weasley. Harry Potter will never become Lord Potter"

"But I must insist" Dumbledore said, "His parents would have wanted him to become Lord Potter, it is only right for him to obtain that title"

"And I keep on telling you, the title is not his to claim" The goblin said, getting irritated. "The title of Lord Potter has been giving to the rightful heir. If you have problem with it, take it up with him in a few days-time"

"But can't we discuss this like adults" Albus said, frowning inwardly as the goblin lack of respect to him. "Perhaps I can speak to someone higher up to conduct this meeting?"

The goblin now glared at the old fool who dared to talk down to him. Strongest wizard in a millennium, be damned, nobody speaks down to him as if he was uneducated child.

"Mr Dumbledore, I suggest you clip your tone. You forget who your talking to." The goblin hissed. "I am not one of your students. I am the manager of the Potter accounts. By all right, I can have throw you out and banned from ever entering this place for how long as wish"

Albus draw back as if he had been slapped, getting banned was something he did not want to deal with since getting money would be a lot harder. Instantly he tried to smooth things over and said. "I never implied that you were a child. You misheard me, I just wanted a second opinion about Harry becoming Lord Potter"

"Mr Dumbledore, you have until I count to three before I throw you out" The goblin said, with venom. "Who is and who's not Lord Potter is none of your business." And the goblin started to count down and Albus clearly saw the guards outside had clearly heard him and was slowly approaching them with grins.

"There is no need, I just wanted to make sure" Albus said, his twinkle was back at full force. "I can walk myself out" acting like it was his choice to walk away but they all know he was really being thrown out.

After all, it wouldn't look good if the Wizard that was considered as the next Merlin was seen being thrown out of Gingotts.

Albus walked out of the bank as his mind raced by thought about how he was going to get the Potter fortune, when his plan with Ginny was clearly doomed to fail, poison or not.

Perhaps he could come up with a plan to get the new Lord Potter to relinquish his title to young Harry Potter or gain enough of his trust to let him into the Family vault?

If the man is muggle raised and know nothing of the Wizard world than it would be easy to gain his trust, after all, most Muggleborns were so awed by the concept of Magic that they don't see what's under the glitz and glamour.

He nodded to himself.

One way or another.

50 years of planning will not be in Vain.

He would get the Potter fortune by any means necessary.

 _Little did he only that one of his Ghosts from the past will come back to haunt him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Steelcold goes to visit the wizard world with a selected group of men behind him and the whole Wizard world is in for a shock when they see a man who looks so much like the very dead James Potter walking down the street. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Steelcold and a small army of man and woman stood behind him.

In front of them was the sight of the Leaky Cauldron in all its glory.

" _Let's go_ " He said.

" _To where boss?_ " One person asked, seeing nothing but a broken run down shop. " _It's just a broken Shop_ " several of them said the same thing, was the Wizard World really through that Shop?

" _What's wrong with you?_ " Someone surprisingly said, " _I can clearly see a Pub_ "

" _I can see a pub to_ " Another person said.

" _What pub? It's an old run down shop that looks like shit._ " Another person said, starting an argument amongst his selected group of people, some said that they could see a Pub while others said they could see a rundown shop.

 _Interesting…_ He thought, hearing the argument in, it really did seem that non-magical people couldn't see the pub but some people in his group could.

Does that mean, he had some unknown squibs in his group?

That gave him an idea and turned towards the man and woman that he took with him to Britain and said.

"Those of you who can see a Pub, come with me"

Ch 3: His own choice.

To say the people of Leaky Cauldron were shocked to see a large group of man and woman dressed in Muggle suits lead by the supposedly deceased 'James Potter' would be the underestimate of the century as many Witches and Wizards stared at the impossible but in return, the group paid no heed to the strangely dressed man and woman in dresses.

Their boss paid no heed to the stares on his person and instead began to tap the bricks on the wall in a clockwise position just like the letter said and they all kept a straight face when the bricks in the wall came alive and started shifting around to form an entrance.

They all had a feeling that this won't be the strangest thing, they would see today beside the fact that grown men were walking around casually in dresses and everyone were carrying around sticks.

Their boss went through the self-made entrance and they all followed shortly after him, one after another, secretly amazed to see such a large place behind the shop.

Only to be met with a much larger group of strangely dressed man and woman in pointy hats and for some reason there were Owls being sold on the street as they walked through the herds of strangely dressed man and woman, ignoring the strange looks from those they passed.

Steel found himself once again ignoring the many eyes on his back, especially those who were old enough to see or remember a person called James Potter and couldn't help but wonder exactly how alike he looked to his supposed twin brother.

His eyes went from one strangely named store to the next until he found the place he was supposed to be in, with a large dragon on top of it.

They all entered Gingotts.

# Gingotts#

Harry, Siruis and Remus waited on pins and needles awaiting the arrival of the new Lord Potter, the Weasley family were forced to wait outside since the Goblins had asked leave since it was none of their business, what happened today were th Potter family matters and Siruis and Remus were only allowed in because they were both so close to the Potter family plus no Goblins trusted a member of the Weasley family as far as they could throw them.

Of course, they were face with protests from the Family before they were forcibly taken outside, making them all secretly thank Merlin, that they could no long hear Mrs Weasley screeching.

A small group of man and woman came into the bank lead by a man that made both Siruis and Remus eyes go round in shock at the sight of a very much alive 'James Potter' without his famous round glasses.

Meanwhile Harry couldn't help but stare at the man who looked identical to the one he had seen at the grave yard that night but this time, he was in front of him and was clearly breathing.

The people behind him were armed with weapons and they couldn't help but look at the strange identical looking creatures wearily.

Steel and Harry eyes met for a brief moment as he swept passed the group of three and towards the Goblin who had looked up from his penchant with a smile, well, what could have easily been mistaken as a Smile.

"Mr Steelcold" The goblin said, eyeing the people behind the James Potter clone and took note of the Muggle weapons on them. "Let me get the Potter Account manager for you" and with that the Goblin walked away.

A goblin with a similar body structure and a full set of grey hair appeared.

"Mr Steelcold, my name is Brinkhook, the Potters Account Manager" The Goblin said, the Goblin could sense that the man in front of him had a certain air about him that the youngest Potter, certainly did not.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Brinkhook" Steel said, in fluent English surprising the Goblin since he had been fully prepared to use a translator spell to get through the language barrier. "I'm quite proficient in English, so don't worry and speak away"

"Very well, Mr Steelcold" The Goblin said, before producing a very familiar set of tools. "I'm sure, that you understand that we need verify that you are indeed who you say you are"

The group behind the man, stiffened as if expecting to fight at any minute.

Siruis and Remus eyes narrowed, waiting to see what the man would do when they both clearly see the dagger used to take the heritage test, this would show if the man was a fake or not since the existence of Polyjuice was all too real.

Remus kept his ears out for any signs of the man heart speeding up.

"Very well" Steel said, taking the sharp and very dangerous looking dagger and was fully prepared to see a ridiculous long list as his blood dropped onto the Penchant.

What he didn't expect to see where the blocks and spells on him.

 _Name:_

 _Lord Kase Fleamont Potter (Aka Steelcold)_

 _Parents:_

 _Fleamont Potter (Deceased)_

 _Euphemia Potter (Deceased)_

 _Adopted Parents:_

 _Bloody Messiah (Alive)_

 _Ghost (Alive)_

 _Relatives:_

 _Harry James Potter (Nephew) (Alive)_

 _James Potter (Brother) (Dead)_

 _Lillian Ann Potter (Sister in Law) (Dead)_

 _Blocks and Spells:_

 _Magical Core- (67% blocked) (Caster Unknown)_

 _Parsletongue- (100% Blocked) (Caster Unknown)_

 _Compulsion spell- be wary of anything Magic related. (Caster Unknown)_

 _Compulsion Spell- never return to the Wizard World. (Caster Unknown)_

 _Compulsion Spell- Lack of compassion. (Caster Unknown)_

 _Magic draining Spell- (Caster Unknown)_

Clearly he was fighting one the compulsion spells on him by being here but that wasn't important, what was important right now, he needed those spells and blocks off him.

Years of practise made it easy to contain the rage he felt from within underneath a calm face.

"I assume, the blocks and the spells will be removed immediately" He said, his eyes hardening.

"You assume correct, Lord Potter" The Goblin said loud enough to shock Harry, Siruis and Remus, angered that someone would try to control a head of House. "Please follow me, to remove all those blocks and spells on you" turning around and leaving.

Steel rose his right hand to signal that he was going alone, when the rest started to move.

Seeing the sign, they all reluctantly let their boss walk away alone but they will come running as seen as they smelled trouble.

# Healer Room#

"Shall, we begin Lord Potter" The healer said.

"It's Steelcold" He said, he had never felt like a Potter so why should he claim it now?

"So sorry, sir" The healer said. "Are you ready Mr Steelcold?"

"Ready" He said.

The healer started to chant and Steel felt the magic whirl in the air.

#Outside#

"Hey" Siruis said, walking up to a person with two guns strapped to his belt.

The man whipped around, taking out his guns and clicked them in place where Siruis head was in a span of a second.

" _What the hell do you want?_ "The man said, in complete Russian.

Siruis stiffened in shock, from the stories of how fast a Muggle Gun was, these days and know that he would be dead before he draw his wand, luckily Remus came to his rescue.

" _We mean no harm_ " Remus said, in broken Russian while Siruis was wondering since when could the Werewolf speak Russian? " _We just wanted to find out, about the identity test._ "

Making the man eyes sharper at the mention of his boss but he seemed to be have an inner battle with himself.

" _Please_ " Remus said, " _We need to know for Harry_ " knowing how important it was to the boy even though he rarely showed it.

Harry was suddenly aware of several pairs of eyes on him which made him shift in his seat.

" _He looks like boss_ " Another person said in shock, now looking at the teenage.

The man thankfully put his guns away and said. " _If you're talking about Boss's birth name, I know it had the name 'Potter' at the end since I saw a little of the penchant_ "

Remus eyes widened, having just confirmed the man truly was a Potter.

" _Thank you_ " He said, dragging Siruis away before he opens his troublesome mouth.

"What did you say back there?" Siruis just had to ask, once they were out of earshot.

"I confirmed that the man is indeed a Potter" Remus said, making Harry eyes go wide.

Harry was shocked to find that he truly did have family.

But despite the happiness he was feeling, Harry couldn't help but feel bitter.

Why didn't the man come for him when he was going through hell with the Durley's?

He would have happily followed him to the ends of the earth if it was to get away from the Durley's.

" _Boss._ " One man said, seeing their leader appear out.

The man himself appeared but there was something different in his eyes that wasn't there before as he turned in Harry direction, putting Harry nervously on the spot.

You would think him facing down Voldemort several times would made him fearless but somehow the man's gave made him shift unease.

"So you're my nephew" The man said, as fact and not a question, you would have to be an idiot not to see how Harry looked like him with green eyes.

"….I am" Harry said, feeling awkward.

"Please forgive me, for leaving you alone when my brother died" The man said, "If I had known that you existed and your circumstance. I would have taken you immediately. I may have missed years of you growing up, but please don't hesitate to call me about anything" giving Harry is card.

While Harry was fighting hard not to shout 'TAKE ME WITH YOU!' because no doubt, he would be sent back to the Dudley's the moment he took a step out of the bank, his so called god father and Uncle weren't doing a thing to stop his fate despite them knowing a little bit about his home life.

"You may not believe me but I want to make up the years I missed" Steel said, it was like his eyes were wide open, no one could blame him for thinking that Harry now lived with his God father instead of the house that Harry considered Hell. "I will be in Britain for several days on other business so feel free to come to me or call" and for some reason, they could all see some sort of Muggle Battlefield behind him.

"If you would allow it. I want to be your Friend first and it's up to you if you want to see me as your Uncle" He said, he didn't want to force himself on the young man.

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement, nobody had even given him a choice on what to do, everyone had at least some expectation of him for as long as he could remember, the Dudley's expected to cook and clean and do all the chores and shut up, Hagrid expected him to be both of his parents in one, the common Wizard folk expected him to be some great hero figure and expect him to save them while sitting on their bums, his friends weren't even free from the Hero worship.

He had known that somewhere in his heart, Ron would always secretly be jealous of him and would eat up any attention he would get.

Hermonie, though he liked her, made him feel uncomfortable from the moment he met her shoving her book smarts down his throat and her bossy attitude was a major turn off, her 'Adults is always right' attitude annoyed him to no end.

Harry hated it when Snape always compared him to his father without even making time to get know him and everyone else too.

Even though, Siruis and Remus tried to hide it but he couldn't help but wonder how many times they had to stop themselves from trying to compare him to his dead parents, Siruis accidently called him 'James' several times and Remus was only doing slightly better.

Molly Weasley, he loved her to but her coddling had got to stop, at first it was flattering since he had never had a mother love but as he got older, she continued to see him as nothing but a child who needed to be coddled and babied through life.

Ginny, even though he loved her more than anything, he couldn't help but wonder if she truly loved him and not what he stood for and he didn't even want to get started with Albus Dumbledore.

Nobody had ever looked beyond their expectations and see him for what he truly was and he could tell his newly found Uncle didn't have high expectations of him.

Which already put him high in his book.

The man left followed by the people he came in.

Harry watched him go and realised with a start.

He forgot to talk to the man about his wedding with Ginny.

# Outside of Gingotts#

Steel left, hoping that Harry, was finally living the life he deserved now that he didn't have Voldemort breathing down his neck.

While he was musing, he caught the faint whiff that he hadn't smelt in over thirty years.

The smell of Sherbet Lemons.

He turned towards the smell and stiffened at the sight of a twinkly eyed Albus Dumbledore.

"Steel, my boy"

The sound of a gun clicking into place was drowned out by the noise of the bustling crowd.

And scene!

Next chapter, Albus tries to gain Steel trust and manipulate him into giving up his Lordship. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Albus Dumbledore was pleased when Molly Weasley flooed him telling him that the new Lord Potter was finally here with his exact location.

It was time to put his plan into action and get the man to either trust into letting him into the main Potter vault or in the best case scenario, convince the man to give up the title of Lord Potter and pass it onto his too- he meant Harry, that way, the plan to poison the boy later would be back on track.

And with an intense twinkle in his eye, one that could only belong to a mad man, he used side long apparition to get to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gingotts bank, only to meet a family of unhappy red heads who had been forced out of the bank, which didn't surprise him at all but he did surprise him, was when the goblins guarding the door, seemed to have made it their mission to deny him access inside no matter how hard he argued.

In the end, the goblins had threatened to use force to keep him detained outside and he know, it would not be wise to anger a Goblin armed with a poisoned spear, magic and the authority to keep your own money away from you.

Blast it.

He was forced to wait outside like the Wesley's family, silently fuming inside, how dare the Goblins deny him access and to make matters worse he had to hear Ron and Ginny Weasley whining and their own mother, going on and on about how they were practically family already that it-self should give them the rights to stick their noses in Potter matters.

He felt a headache coming on.

This is why he personally, tries to spend as less time with the Wesley family as possible, they were all bursting with stupidity and annoyance.

Than after half an hour of waiting, his target had finally decided to grace them all with his presence and Albus, froze in shock at the sight of one James Potter followed by tough looking people behind him, each person holding some kind of Muggle weapon.

But what his eyes were telling him was impossible!

He himself had confirmed that both Lily and James were dead on that fatefully night and even their Wills were activated to signal they were indeed dead but of course he had kept that a secret from Harry about the existence of their wills.

After all, all for the greater good.

Who know what his tool would be like raised by one of his appointed guardians who didn't worship the ground he walked on like his parents.

So who?

The sight of a thin and sickly looking baby came to mind and he almost changed colour when he saw what could only be the Potter family ring on the man's middle finger.

 **The other Potter Twin had somehow survived.**

Albus inwardly kicked himself, he should have stayed behind until he confirmed the child was indeed dead with his own eyes before walking away, back than he had been so sure that the baby would meet its end soon, killed by hunger or the freezing cold which ever one came first, he didn't really care, he just wanted to baby dead and now the same baby was coming back to bite him in the ass.

But he realised with a start, that the man had been too young to remember him, there was no way the child could remembered what he had done, so with confidence in his step, he began walking to the man, sliding into his old grandfather act and said.

"Steel, my boy"

He didn't expect a IMI Desert Eagle Gun to appeared out of nowhere and point directly at him.

Ch 4: Certainly no push-over

Steel eyes immediately narrowed at the stunned old man, even after so many years, he would be a fool not to remember the scent of the person who had made his life hell for the first few months of his life, only to be discarded like trash in a dumpster in bloody Russia!

His magic boil quietly underneath his skin, while the group behind him tensed wondering what about the old man, set their boss off so much and did the old man in a dress just call their boss 'My Boy'?

Hell was about to break loose.

"Albus Dumbledore" Steelcold said, his voice was calm but that didn't stop the hidden intent leaking through which Albus brushed off thinking he didn't have the heart to pull the trigger especially not on him. "I've heard about you, the so called greatest wizard in the world and so far I am not impressed." Almost sneering at the old man like a certain Potions master before saying "I will say this once, when is it ever acceptable for you to call me 'My Boy'? I am not your boy; I am a full grown man who is was very confident that he can pull a trigger without hesitation"

The surrounding witches and Wizard started to gather, wondering what was happening, some of them, recognised the gun from the Muggle world but most was still ignorant in believing that a muggle gun could never harm a wizard especially someone like Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, quickly snapped out of his shock seeing several people gather, he couldn't afford to lose control in this situation and said in a sweet grandfather tone. "My apologies, Mr Steel." The weapon was lowered but the old man noted sadly that the hand was still on the trigger. "I was just wondering if you would like to join me for some tea in my office?" he said, like he was talking to one of his school boys.

And for some reason the group behind him was looking at him like he had said the strangest thing in the world.

Albus didn't realise because he had been away from the Muggle world for so long, that he couldn't remember that it was common knowledge that if a random old man in a grey dress comes up to you, a clear sign of the man insanity and offers you food or tea to drink, then the basic human reaction would be to start backing away and make a quick retreat.

"Thank you, that's a nice offer but I have duties to do" Steelcold said, wondering what the old man was playing.

"Surely it can wait, dear" A woman with flaming red hair said, appearing from seemly out of nowhere with her children and her husband trying to pull her away. "Come along, you just got here, let the headmaster show you around"

The group behind Steel looked at the many red haired children in what couldn't be mistaken for anything but horror and Steelcold was tempting to do so to, knowing there was many Weasley and seeing them all decked out right in front of your eyes was a whole different thing in entirely and the clash of red was starting to hurt his eyes.

"And may I ask who you are?" He said, looking anywhere but her red hair and knowing full well who she was but he wasn't supposed to know that.

"Molly Weasley, at your service, dearie" The woman said, smiling brightly while her husband was trying to look as small as possible, wondering how he ended up marrying such a woman.

"Well Mrs Weasley, please answer this one question" Steelcold said, as his eyes bore into hers.

"Am I child?"

"Huh?" The woman said, confused. "What kind of a question is that? Of course not"

"Then please tell me, why you're talking to me like I'm a school boy who doesn't know my right to my left?" He said, his eyes were so cold that it made her flinch back. "As you implied it yourself, I am a full grown man, Mrs Weasley and I can make my own decisions, I do not need a woman who I have yet to even learn her name, suddenly showing up and telling me what I can and can not do. I am not one of your children who you can boss about and you clearly haven't learnt the difference between an adult and a child."

And Molly Weasley looked like she had just been slapped across the face and as much the family hated the way he talked to her, they were all thankful that someone had finally said it to her face, tired of the woman babying despite most of them now legally adults.

Harry, Siruis and Remus who had just come out, all looked at the man like he was god sent.

But of course Ginny had to open her mouth and defend her mother.

"Hey, you can't talk to my mother like that!" The weaslettes screeched, with her mother lungs, making many cringe back at the volume.

"And who may you be?" Steelcold asked, amazed by the miracle of genetics in mother and daughter.

Ginny stopped glaring, seeing all eyes on her and smiling, saying with pride in her voice. "Ginny Weasley soon to be Lady Potter" expecting awe from him and for him to bend over backwards to her demands, those around her, whispering to each other in envy and awe.

"Lady Potter?" Steelcold said, with a raised eyebrow. "I was not aware that a witch could be called a Lady if they aren't married to the head of house especially in the Potter family, so how are you going to obtain the title of Lady?" raising his hand up, showing the Potter ring in all it's glory, making those who had gathered let out a gasp, at the suddenly realisation that the Boy-Who-defeated- You-Know-Who, wasn't Lord Potter.

And like her mother, Ginny looked like someone had slapped her across her face.

Harry suddenly felt the need to defend his fiancée until he realised.

Exactly what was he defending her from?

Ginny had tried to call herself Lady Potter when he himself clearly wasn't the head of house.

Logic overpowered the love potion he had been constantly feed and those emotions disappeared.

"Now if you would excuse" Steelcold said, turning away. "I want to in a place where I know, people won't suddenly forget my age or the title I have over my head, after all. I am Lord Potter" and if anyone hadn't realised it, they had realised it now.

"Steel, my boy. I must insist" Dumbledore quickly said, grabbing the end of his suit jacket, this was not how he pictured this meeting going.

"Albus Dumbledore, didn't I tell you, you have no claim over that word?" Steelcold said, with the coldest pair of eyes anyone has ever seen, not even Voldemort could compare. "I am not 'Your boy', you're not my father and why should I listen to an old geezer that has, more than likely got a few loose screws?"

And Harry, Siruis, Remus and Arthur Weasley hid their snickers, seeing the clear confusion on most of the wizards and witches faces hearing the Muggle Phrases, even Dumbledore had one and didn't get that he was being called insane.

Both Dumbledore and Steelcold eyes met and suddenly he felt a small headache coming on, the old was trying to break into his mind!

His anger rose to no heights and he it was no longer acceptable level, his magic burst forth to push the intrusion out of his mind.

The effect was something nobody expected.

Dumbledore first frowned, feeling shields block him from enter the younger man's mind before his frown turned into surprise, before that surprise quickly turned into fear as some unknown force come out of nowhere and slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and launched him ten feet backwards.

They all heard the sound of old bones creaking as the 'Most Powerful Wizard in the World' let out a moan of pain when he hit the ground.

Nobody moved they were all too in shock, trying to process what just happened before like clockwork, they all began to move again.

Albus found himself being helped up by the Weasley's only to meet cold stale like eyes, Steel eyes flashed red with untold rage.

"How dare you try to enter my mind." He said, coldly.

Shocking those around him, someone like Albus Dumbledore was being excuse of breaking into someone mind!

"I will warn you now, old man" Steelcold said, with voice like venom to the ears. "If you ever try to do that again, I'll make sure you don't just go flying with a little warning next time" and with that, he signalled for his group to follow him, leaving one moaning headmaster, a large lump of panicking red heads, one shocked Werewolf and dog Animagus, and one herd of mumming witches and wizards, who had nothing better to do with their lives than to gossip.

And most importantly of all.

One Harry Potter who was looking at his newly found Uncle with some form of respect.

Anyone who could say no to the headmaster and walk away, deserved his respect.

# The Next day#

Harry was annoyed, he had been deemed 'safe enough' to come out of his hell hole and visit his so called friends, but that didn't stop Dumbledore 'appointing' him an escort who was currently several feet away from him.

"Harry, he's dangerous" Hermonie said, trying to convince her friend not to get in contact with that kind of man, at the 'request' of Dumbledore, who was still nursing his wounds and broken pride, in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts.

The fall was more serious than anyone first thought.

"She's right, mate" Ron said, stuffing food into his mouth like a pig and putting both of them off their lunch which meant more for him. "He insulted my mom and sister and blasted Dumbledore. He's a brute, that's what mom says and he's probably a Death Eater sent to lead you off the path of light."

And Harry couldn't believe the nerve of his so called 'best Friends', he distinctively remembered them telling him, that it was for the best to listen to a man who had done absolutely nothing while hundreds died in the war and who wanted to send him back to hell for his own 'Protection'.

They then had the nerve to not even try to contact him once, giving him some ball and yarn story about how it wasn't safe to contact him, and that they were all in danger to when, when he was sure they were busy getting it on with each other behind his back.

And now he was hearing them tell him, that he should stay away from the only real family he had left. From the only man who had yet to abandon him and for the only man who wants to get to know him, not his 'Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who' persona, but him, Harry.

Harry honestly could not believe what he was hearing.

He never know, that the day would come where he wanted to exactly go back to the Durleys instead of spending another second in the company of his two best friends and if he was preferring the Durleys over his two best mates, then things must surely be going down for him in the friendship department.

It was ironic how the Saviour of the Wizard World, now was the one that needed saving from the very ones, he sworn to protect.

Little did he know that, his Uncle was about to make a very big impact in his life.

#Gingotts#

"Lord Potter, I hope all is well" Brinkhook, the Potter account manager said, surprised to see the man, here.

"Everything is very well." Steelcold said, taking a seat, dressed in a red formal suit so that nobody could tell that there were blood stains on it.

"So what can I do for you" The Goblin said.

"Is it possible for me to review all of the Potters accounts vaults?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Steel finds some _irregularities_ in Harry trust fund and isn't happy to learn that some of the money in the vaults are going to certain places and questions why certain people, have access to certain vaults under the Potter's name. Review/ Fav and follow! 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

"Is it possible for me, to check all the vaults under the Potter name and those who have access to them?" Steelcold said, his men were outside guarding the door while the Goblins who were on duty, looked on stiffly at the sight of so many muggle weapons in their work place.

"Of course, Mr Steelcold" The goblin said, looking a bit too giddy to be comfortable, finally someone was looking into the problems that plagued the vaults under the Potter name, his opinion of the man opposite him rose a bit higher.

Clearly this human wasn't like the other Witch and Wizard out there, that were just stupid enough to just take money out of their vaults, even when there was signs of theft going on, taking no action.

The Goblin walked out of the room and was back with a bank statement in his hand before presenting it the man.

Steelcold looked down and saw.

 _Harry Potter Trust Vault, 4,567 galleons, 6,485 sickles and 8,938 knuts._

 _Potter Family Vaults: 960, 768, 234 galleons, 78, 453, sickles and 5, 987 knuts._

 _Gryffindor Family Vaults: 890, 005,678 galleons, 43,963 sickles and 7,000 knuts_

 _Ravenclaw Family Vaults: 687, 345, 675 galleons, 32,484 sickles and 11,000 knuts_

 _Peverell Family Vaults: 765,983,543 galleons, 54,654 sickles and 3,000 knuts_

 _All other vaults, other than the Trust Fund have family heirloom and artefacts in them (However one Albus Dumbledore has taken several out over the years)_

And if he were to add his own money in the muggle world, even though, some of this methods of income were questionable legal.

Steelcold was sure, he had just become the richest man on earth.

He didn't even try to understand why there were, two funder vaults under the Potter name.

The man merely looked at the staggering numbers with a critical eye, since you can never give into greed, a lot of great man had been destroyed by their own greed and said.

"Tell me who currently has access to these vaults?"

And Brinkhook thought, this human was surely going to make waves.

Ch 5: Money, complications and a whole lot of lawsuits.

"Well, Mr Steelcold, your nephew currently has access to his Trust vault that his parents set up for him before he was born" Brinkhook said, calmly before saying the names that shouldn't be on the list. "Along with Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and one Lucius Malfoy."

And Steelcold felt a headache coming on, it seems not everything was all rosy like he had hoped and he somehow got the feeling that Albus Dumbledore had the longest list of all three of them which he wasn't ready to deal with right now and decided to start off light and said. "I have a lot of things to ask but something tells me I shouldn't be asking just yet, especially why a school's headmaster has access a vault regarding a that of a former student so I'll start by asking who is Lucius Malfoy and where is the money he is taking out, going?"

 _This human is calm._ Brinkhook thought, slightly impressed before saying. "Mr Malfoy takes out a fixed sum every month and puts it into what he calls 'The Pureblood Fund'"

And Steelcold kept his deep annoyance from being shown as he thought back to how Malfoy had on numerous of times tried to kill his nephew and now the man is pulling this, if you can't kill a man, you might as well steal from him and asked. "And I'm a Pureblood correct?" getting a nod from the goblin. "So what does this so called 'Fund' do? Does it help other Purebloods who had lost their families or in dire need of help like the ones outside? Because I'm not blind to the fact, that grown witches and Wizards and even children, who I've heard are all from rich and powerful Pureblood families are out on the streets, begging for money to anyone who is slightly better off than them, at this very moment. So please Mr Brinkhook, please tell me what this 'Pureblood Fund' do? Does the company help those people and if they do, where is the proof of those achievements?"

And Brinkhook had no answer to that, the man had raised a good point, nobody outside beside the Malfoy family even know the company even existed, there was no known achievements to the Fund name and all you needed to do was step outside and walk a couple of steps to the right to run into your first Pureblood homeless person.

So clearly, the company wasn't doing what it was named after.

"And judging by your silence, I've raised very good questions. Therefore, I can only conclude that it's a fake Business" Steelcold said, "Do you know what we call fake business that masquerade as charities in the muggle world? Charity Donations Fraud and it is a crime but in this case, it's only coming from one vaults. If this was the Muggle World, Mr Malfoy would not only be forced to shut down his 'business' but he would be fined heavily, four times or more for every dime he spent. He shouldn't even have access to these vaults. I want every single nut and cranky in that 'Vault' to be recalled back and I want Mr Malfoy fined heavily with his keys revoke. If he doesn't like it, threaten him with me going public about this to the press"

And the goblin was giddy, at the very idea of blackmail Lucius Malfoy because every time the man came in here, they all had to endure the man snarky comments about their race as a whole.

"Now, about Mrs Weasley" Steelcold said, "Why does my soon to niece, mother have access to my vaults?"

"Well Mr Steelcold" Brinkhook said, "We have received a letter from your nephew stating that he's leading Mrs Weasley his keys for a short while because he wanted her family to be able to afford better clothes and food" realising how stupid that sounded all too late.

"And my I see this so called letter from nephew?" Steelcold said, as the goblin went out of the room and came back with a white envelope and passed it to him, the man opened it and began reading it with a critic eye, making sure to engrave every letter on the sheet into his memory before concluding.

"My nephew couldn't have possibly written this"

"And what makes you say that?" The goblin asked.

"For one, there is a faint whiff of lemon sherbet that has yet to fully disappear" Steelcold said, and the goblin was amazed that the man noses detected something he couldn't. "And no 17-year-old boy would use a phrase such as "I surely wish for" unless that boy is either writing an essay or trying for a job interview which to my knowledge, my nephew is not. He may have been into a pureblood society but the fact of the matter is. He grow-up, for nearly a decade in the Muggle world before he even learnt he was a wizard and you see this" showing the goblin a section of letter. "The penmanship is too neat. Only someone who has been practising penmanship for several decades can ever hope to be write this well with a pen, let alone a quill no less. This was clearly forged by someone was confident in their abilities that your goblins won't ever ask the young man if he ever wrote this"

And the Goblin was stunned, to think this human would get so much out of two simple paragraphs.

"I want the money, that was stolen, back into the vaults" Steelcold said. "Along with a thorough investigation of what that woman has spent my money on and I want the whole family to receive a well written letter inform them that, every month, they must pay a certain amount until they have made up for what they spent." Since he know that a harsher punishment would be the end of the already poor Weasley family and he didn't want to throw them out on the streets just yet until he looked more into this. "And if Mrs Weasley or any family member tries to object, like Mr Malfoy I'll threaten to will go the Prophet about this along with increasing the money they own me by five percent every month"

Yes, Brinkhook was liking this human, he was liking him a lot and that was saying something, he took pleasure in imagining seeing Mrs Weasley face turn as red as her hair.

"Now Albus Dumbledore" The man said, feeling a headache coming on, knowing this was going to be a long list, that he would have to sort out. "Why does the headmaster of the school, my nephew no longer goes to, has his fingers in one of his former student's life other than academics?"

"Albus Dumbledore is Harry Potter magical guardian so he has the right to takes out money from Harry trust vault every month." Brinkhook said, simply.

"And what is a Magical Guardian?" Steelcold asked, since he really did not know.

"A Magical Guardian is someone appointed to take care of a child once they come of age" Brinkhook said.

"And do they get paid for their services?" Steelcold said.

"Well, no" Brinkhook said, now getting what he was after, you just have to look at Mrs Weasley to know she wasn't getting paid even though she's was her children's magical guardian.

"Then please tell me, why a headmaster has the right to take money out a student's account" Steelcold said, his eyes flashing red as his magic bubbled underneath. "Is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, poor? Did Harry himself give him permission to use his vault? Did Harry send you a letter to inform you, that the Headmaster would be taking money out and you should allow him through?"

"Um, no" Brinkhook said, wondering how Dumbledore could slip through.

"So what gives this man the right to waltz in here and take money out of his former student's vault?" Steelcold said. "Did my late brother or wife give the man permission to waltz in here and take anything he wanted from their own son trust vault? If he's taking money, then Harry must have grown up with the man than"

"Um, no" Brinkhook said, growing enraged that there were more holes than he thought. "He is currently under the guardian ship of Vernon and Petunia Durley; they are being paid approximately 200 gallons a month, to take care of your nephew"

"Mr Brinkhook, why are these people being paid so much?" Steelcold, just had to ask. "If I take into account, the monthly child services, it is simply too much unless they are both poor"

"No, Mr Steelcold" Brinkhook said, "The Durley are middle-upper class in the muggle world"

"Then, why do they need that much money coming in beside their jobs?" Steelcold said, "And clearly it's not used on Harry or else he would be dressed better"

"Pardon?" Brinkhook said.

"The Durleys are being paid to take care of my nephew correct?" He said, which the goblin nodded to. "Then can you tell me, why the first time I lay eyes on my nephew, he's wearing clothes that are clearly too big for him with holes no less, he is short enough to be mistaken for 14-year-old not 17. I know for a fact, that when I was that age, I was nowhere near that small or thin and I assume my brother is too. Was my brother's wife a small woman, Mr Brinkhook?"

"No" The goblin said, thinking back. "In fact, she was slightly taller than average woman her age"

"Than the boy has no reason to be that small or thin" Steelcold said, really opening the goblins eyes. "Just by looking at him, I noticed a faint bruised mark around his neck that he tried to cover. The way he walked, his body tensed slightly with each step, he is clearly in pain. So, if the Durleys have so much money to spend on him, why does he look like he's going to bend over and die, any minute?"

"Mr Steelcold are you saying.." Brinkhook said, the saviour of the Wizard world was abused? Such a thought was too ridiculous to entertain.

"In the Muggle world, I guarantee you that if he was ever taken to a doctor" The man said, "The doctor would be calling child services within a minute. The signs are all there and I bet if he were to take of that sack of a shirt off, there would be nothing but skin and bones. I don't know how the Wizard world can be so blinded to the abuse right in front of their eyes but I'm not standing by and watch as my own nephew finally dies from a beating gone too far and then join the rest of the wizard in mourning the loss of their hero when I could have easily prevented it."

"Do you want to charge, the Durleys for child abuse?" The goblin said, wondering how he could have missed the signs.

"Do you have to ask?" The man said, "However I want this trail in the Muggle World and to be kept a secret, so that there would be no interfere from Wizards and Witches who think what those people are people not animals, calling abuse, 'tough love'. I will do this my way and I want a full investigation launched on where all that money is really going into."

"Yes, Mr Steelcold" Brinkhook said, ready to contact, his contacts in the muggle world when the man leaves.

"And it says, here that they are still being paid, even after my nephew has come of age. Why?" He just had to say.

"That's because your nephew is still living with them by the request of one Albus Dumbledore" The Goblin said, now outraged, now that it was clear to him that those muggles were clearly abusive.

And Steelcold just had to count from ten to reign his anger in and said. "And why did everybody listen to him? The man may be my Nephew's, magical guardian but on what authority does he have to put my nephew back there especially, when Harry doesn't have to?"

And the goblin couldn't answer him, all the reason that came to my mind was just plain ridiculous to say.

"Why can't Harry stay with his godfather, clearly the man loves him enough to take him in?" He just had to ask, puzzled, he would have thought that Siruis would pounce at the idea of taking care of his best friend's son.

"Mr Black, also thinks it's in your nephew's best interest to go back to the Durleys" The goblin said, with distaste.

And Steelcold couldn't believe it, _the_ Siruis black was giving up his rights to Harry when the same man had broken out of prison just to see the child?

"And what about his friends?" Steelcold said, "Surely they would be willing to take him" since the golden trio was said to have an unbreakable bond.

"Molly Weasley has request loads of time to have your nephew stay with her family but so far she has yet to succeed" The Goblin said. "While Albus Dumbledore has prevented anyone from asking the Grangers"

 _That name again._ Steelcold thought, the head master name was coming up way too many times for his liking.

"And what about if I take him?" He said, and the Goblin looked stunned. "He's my nephew and that makes him family. What kind of man would I be to let turn a blind eye to family? The place I'm staying has more than enough room for a 17-year-old boy and I guarantee you that not only would he be looked after properly but nobody would dare raise a head against him" _or they would suddenly found their hand missing_ , he thought, darkly.

"I do not doubt that, Mr Steelcold. It is obvious to anyone in this situation that you should have obtained guardianship of Harry from the beginning however what's done it done" The goblin said, "If you want to pursue Guardianship over Harry Potter, you will have to get the Durleys to sign over guardianship to you and also be prepared to face Dumbledore over your decision"

 _And let the old coot come._ Steelcold thought, darkly. _In the end he's nothing but a frail old man who should have stepped down a long time ago._

"Don't worry" He said. "Let the old man come, it would be boring if I faced no opposition" with a certain look in his eyes, that called for blood.

And Brinkhook would have pitied the old man in that moment, if that same man hadn't screwed him over so many times.

"Now for the serious issue" He said, getting the goblins attention. "My nephew is famous in this world, for surviving what other's couldn't, correct?" the goblin nodded. "And I also know with fame, people flock to him, trying to use him."

"And what are you getting at Mr Steelcold?" The Goblin said, interested in where this was going.

"I'm just want to ask, if Harry gets any royalties from people who are using his name to make a profit" Steelcold said, with narrow eyes. "I walked into one store yesterday and I saw a whole bookcase, filled with books 'detailing' my nephew's whole life. From the time, he tamed a werewolf at six to making the sun shine just by his smile alone" and the goblin couldn't help but snort. "Is Harry aware that so many people are profiting off of him by telling lies and is he receiving some kind of check for them using his name?"

The Goblin grinned, seeing where this is going and said. "No. Ever since the advertisements started 17 years ago, no outside money other the usual, was paid into the Potter accounts."

"And Mr Brinkhook, do I need to say anything more?" Steelcold said, with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Sue them?" The Goblin said, grinning at the thought of so much gold coming in.

"Yes, sue them." The man said, his grin matching Brinkhook own.

" **Sue them all without mercy** "

 _All around the world, certain individuals felt a shiver run down their spine, including one Albus Dumbledore._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Durleys get a visit from a very impressive looking man. Little do they know, that something dark and sinister is hidden behind that smile the man wears and Harry finds himself getting a front row seat in the art of manipulation, curtsey of his Uncle. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

It was two in the afternoon when the doorbell rang at Number four, Privet Drive.

Dudley was sat staring at the TV, he was clearly not going to move any time soon.

Vernon was sat beside Dudley, as they watched Boxing together.

Harry was locked in his cupboard, since the Durleys thought since Harry kept on coming back, they were going to try harder to get him to leave and downgraded him from Dudley second bedroom to back to the cupboard under the stairs.

The only one, close to their door and could actually get to it was Petunia who was in the kitchen, cooking up several large Apple pies for her family for an afternoon snack.

"Useless boy" Petunia said, not hearing the sound of small feet going immediately to the door, it didn't matter to her that she had been the one to lock Harry in his Cupboard three days ago and only let him out to go toilet, she gave him food through a cat flat and she couldn't be bothered, or want to open the door to the cupboard, just to let the freak out to answer the door.

Petunia smiled at her husband and son, her perfect family which her sister and her freakishness will never have, because it was her who lived when Lily had everything, it was her who survived, she turned around and walked towards the door and unlocked it.

Whatever she was expecting to meet, it was certainly not, three men dressed in expensive black suits in front of her, two of them were bulky and wore black glasses, they both had shaved heads and looked to be body guards.

However, the middle man is what really got her attention.

It took a moment for her to recognise the face that she was staring into.

It was the same face of the man, she had long thought dead and had seen countless times beside her sister.

The same face that stared back at her when she stared at that Freak.

James Potter.

"Ma'am" The man said, starting off polite despite how he despised this woman.

"May, I please come inside?"

Petunia meant to slam the door in his face, she didn't know how he survived but she wasn't having another freak step into her home.

The door was stopped by a foot.

Ch 6: The Art of Manipulation.

Petunia stared in shocked at the foot stopping the door from slamming shut.

"Ma'am" The man said, making her look at him. "Don't you think it's quite rude to slam the door in somebody's face?"

Petunia found her voice again and sneered. "I didn't know how you survived but I'm not letting anymore of your kind step a foot into my home. Why won't you freaks leave normal decent, people like me and my family alone!?"

 _Yes, 'normal' and 'decent' indeed._ Steelcold thought, wanting to snort, clearly the woman was suffering from her own delusions and said. "Freaks? Have you perhaps mistaken me for my brother? I don't know who you think I am but I don't think it would be wise to make me wait outside. After all what would the neighbours think?"

And Petunia paused, realising just how many people were outside, clearly the man's looks, bodyguard and the expensive looking black car was attracting attention and it was gathering a crowd, and to her horror, the streets own gossip woman were out, clearly impressed with the car, it was the kind that was rear to see even in the upper middle class and it spoke volumes of your finical status if you owned one.

Petunia know she couldn't turn the man away now, not when so many people were out and watching her or she would face serious backlash in the eyes of neighbourhood as a whole and said. "Fine, come in and closed the door" she gritted out, she hated being forced to let him inside her perfectly normal home.

Steelcold followed after the horse face women while his bodyguards followed behind him, one of them closed the door when they were all inside.

He made sure to look at each and every family photo he came across, he wasn't at all surprised to see that there was no proof of a fourth member of the family, each frame showed just three people not four.

It angered him seeing no sign, that his nephew even lived here and had a sneaky suspicion that Harry was back in his cupboard, out of sight and probably injured and skinnier than when he had seen him last.

"Petunia, who is it?" Vernon asked, not expecting to get his answer seconds later, in the form of a man in a black expensive suit, who's face, he hadn't seen ever since that night at the restaurant decades ago.

"YOU!" He roared, getting up, his face going a nice shade of purple making Dudley snap out of his trance and look up to see what enraged his father so much.

Dudley mouth dropped at the sight of a man who looked like a much older version of Harry but without the striking green eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, FREAK!?" Vernon growled, his face going an interesting shade of red and Steelcold couldn't help but look at him like his very existence amused him. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! LEAVE NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE AND TAKE YOUR FREAKISH SON WITH YOU!"

And Steelcold had to hold his bodyguards back, stopping them from harming the foolishly man who let his mouth speak first before his brain.

Vernon shout was so loud that Harry who busy in his cupboard, writing a letter to his friends, paused.

"GET OUT!" Vernon yelled. "GET OUT! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! YOUR KIND ISN'T WELCOME HERE!"

And Dudley looked proud of his father until he saw one of the giant man, turn his way and cowered even though he couldn't see the man's eyes.

There was a silence after Vernon 'little' rant and Steelcold said.

"Are you finished Mr Durley?"

Shocking them all.

"Did it feel good to finally rant out some frustration?" Steelcold said, "Did it feel good to release some of that anger that you had stored up?"

And Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, face was absolutely hilarious.

"Good" Steelcold said, smiling. "Now than, let me introduce myself formally. Mr name is Steelcold and I have never been or will be a wizard or what you like to call a 'Freak'" spinning the truth to their liking.

All the Durleys continued to look at him stumped.

"If you're talking about 'freakish', then you must mean my twin brother James Potter." Steelcold said, he had already sent a silent prayer to his dead birth parents and anyone who he would offend, here today, before he left. "Unlike my twin brother, I was not born with magic and I was raised in a proper home. Away from the 'Freaks', like you like to put it. I was raised to be a proper member of society" crafting a web of lies within the truth.

And Vernon was shocked, anyone with half a brain could see, that this was clearly a different man than the one he had met years before.

Could this man, really be a normal person just like him? And for the first time, since he first laid eyes on the man, he really took in the man appearance.

The man was dressed in an Alexander Amosu Vanquish II Bespoke, a suit that had his jaw dropping at the fineness that he could see in the suits fabric, it was much posher, than anything he owned and there was no hideous round glasses framing the man face and on his wrist was a solid gold Rolex watch.

Clearly this man was dressed to impress and impressed Vernon was.

It was nothing like that scruffy, terrible look that he had been subject to years before, this man reeked of money and power.

A mix he know, all too well when facing his own boss and know from years of experience, that it would do good to get on the man good side, who knows what kind of doors the man could open up for him.

Before everyone eyes, his character did a complete one eighty.

"Sorry about that" Vernon said, with a lumpy smile on his face while his son and wife looked at him like he had grown two head. "I don't know what came over me"

 _Was Vernon kissing, my uncle ass?_ Harry could help but think, he know all too well that tone of voice as he pressed his ear against the door to ears drop, having been shocked to hear the sound of his Uncle's voice.

What was his Uncle doing here?

"No problem" Steelcold said, smiling. "I have seen many interesting reactions to my face ever since, I've arrived in Britain. However, I do prefer to think of myself as Russian than Britain, since I have little to no memory of being born British"

And Vernon was shocked that this man was Russian, his English was really good, no wonder the man was so well dressed, all the man playing Russian roles on television were always so well dressed and said. "Vernon. Vernon Durley" getting out his fat hand for the man to shake.

"Steelcold" Steelcold said, taking the hand and turning to Dudley and said. "And this must be Dudley, my nephew and I got to say, you look very much like your dad. So very strong and muscular; your parents must be very proud of your achievements that you no doubt have."

And Harry wanted to snort, they both know that 'strong and muscular' was another word for them to say 'Fat' when it concerns the Durleys and what achievements?

Dudley beamed at the praise and Petunia beamed, finally someone was recognising her baby for who he was.

This man was okay in her book.

"So Mr Steelcold" Vernon said, liking this man, more every minute. "Surely you didn't come here to have a family reunion?"

"Your right Mr Durley" Steelcold said, knowing this was where the conversation would go I south. "I've come here for one Harry Potter, my other nephew"

And Harry couldn't have glued his ears, even more to the door.

His Uncle had come to get him?

Was this a dream?

But before Vernon could show his disapproval, Petunia beat him too it.

"Harry Potter?" Petunia said, "There is no Harry Potter here" she screeched.

"Really?" Steelcold said, looking at his two body guards with a puzzled expression. "I was under the impression that my nephew currently lived here, was the address wrong?" before saying. "Then we must leave and find the right address. Thank you for your help, I don't know what I would have done with if I had given this money to the wrong people."

"What money?" Vernon injected, stopping him in his tracks since he heard the golden word 'money'.

And Steelcold thought, _Hook, Line and Sinker_ and put on a confused face.

"The money, that I intend to give to people who are in charge of my Nephew so that I can obtain ownership of him." Steelcold said.

"Wait!" Vernon said, stopping him in his tracks. "How much are we talking about?" he just had to know.

Steelcold eyebrow rose and said. "Well I do believe one million pounds Is enough for the boy. Any more and I would have to have more guys around to carry it" and Vernon and the rest of his family were all suddenly aware of the big black suitcase that one of his body guards carried, how did they miss it? "Of course, this is just a small sum towards the real payment" he said, casually like a million was nothing to him which was true now.

Vernon eyes shone with greed and he wasn't the only one, much to his disgust.

"And since you told me, I got the wrong house. I will be on my-"He began, making his way to the front door.

"IT'S THE RIGHT HOUSE!" Vernon shouted, quickly stopping him in his tracks.

"But didn't your wife just say?" Steelcold said, turning around and Harry was in awed at how easily the man was stringing the Durleys along.

"Surely, Petunia was just mistaken, right?" Vernon said, turning to his wife who nodded and Steelcold was amazed that her head didn't fall off her neck.

"Right" Petunia said, quickly "I was just confused."

"Really?" Steelcold said, "in that case" coming back, much to all the Durleys relief and said. "May I see the boy?"

And all eyes turned to Petunia who had the key to the cupboard.

Him and the bodyguards were shocked, when the woman went to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked several locks on it before going inside, moments later, she appeared, dragging a very skinny and thin looking boy out of the cupboard by his ear, there was a bruise on the right side of his neck and he looked so weak that the wind could know him down.

She seemed to have forgotten that she was manhandling, Steelcold own nephew instead of the 'Freak'.

" _my god._ " One of his bodyguards said, shocked by the boy state.

"Be grateful brat, that your uncle is here to take you" Petunia spat out, not knowing she was being filmed.

"Watch him. The boy is a trouble maker" Vernon couldn't help but say. "Ever since he was left at my doorstep, he has been a burden to my family for years. We gave him food, clothes and roof of his head and how does he repay us?"

"Yes, Mr Durley" Steelcold said, prompting the man. "How does he repay you, a fine member of society? From what I heard, Harry is an angel" stroking the man's ego, in hopes that he would tell him more and it was working.

It was pathetic how easily Vernon fell into the trap.

"Angel?" Vernon snorted while the rest of the Durleys looked amused. "The boy is menace!"

And Harry suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"He's a freak!" Dudley imputed in, while his parents gave him looks of pride, not seeing how the two big men were giving them all looks of disgust.

"That's right" Petunia said, "A freak should be away from normal people. We tried to beat the freakishness out of him"

"Beat the Freakishness?" Steelcold said, prompting the Durleys to elaborate and dig their own graves further.

"You know, beat him" Vernon said, "He's a very lazy boy so you will have to beat him before he gets his butt into gear. If he ever does his freakishness, then he needs to be punished. That's the only way his kind can ever learn. His parents were drunkards who died in a car crash, you know. They were good for nothing and scum" forgetting that one of the 'scums', were was exactly his brother and continued to say. "They were both freaks. It's a shame that you can't pick your family sometime"

 _Indeed._ Both Harry and Steelcold thought at the same time.

"If he ever gets out of line than don't be afraid to punish him" Vernon went on to say. "Just last week, he broke Dudley brand new game boy and even had the cheeks to back. He was ever stealing food from my own son. I had to whip him a couple of times to get him to admit it. My boy is angel compared to this boy, he never done anything bad and always keeps out of trouble"

And Harry wanted to roll his eyes but didn't dare, surely his uncle wasn't believing this.

"You mentioned punishments" Steelcold said, "What kind of punishment do you, normal do to discipline this child?" taking a seat.

"You know the usual" Vernon said, really going at it. "Beat him or whip him with a belt if he doesn't get any of his chores done, lock him in the cupboard for days on end when he tries to ask for more food, ungrateful freak or hurts Dudley. You have to beat his freakishness out of him, it builds character. I know Petunia whacks him with a hot frying pan when he doesn't do the cooking right. My son even participates sometimes in the freaks punishment. Tell him about Harry hunting, son."

And Harry was in awe, the Durleys were being easily manipulated into revealing everything, none of them saw the manipulation right in front of their eyes.

"Harry Hunting?" Steelcold said, turning to the boy who, he was unfortunate enough to have as his other nephew.

Dudley chest puffed up with pride and said, "Yep, Harry hunting. It's my version of cat and mouse. Harry is the mouse and me and my gang are the cat. We chase Harry and if he's caught we beat him up."

"And how many times do you play 'Harry Hunting'? It sounds like a fascinating game" Steelcold said, wondering how many people would be willing to come forward and testify about Dudley and his gang.

"I think it normally, seven or eight times a week" Dudley said, with glee before he said. "To build character of course" he didn't want the man thinking he was anything but what he portrayed.

It was a bit too late for that now.

And Steelcold could just feel his bodyguards disgust towards these people.

To think such vile people existed.

"If you want the boy to be normal, you have to take my advice and beat the freakishness out of him." Vernon said, like he was some wise man who was really an idiot, unknowingly signing his own arrest warrant. "That's the only way, he will ever learn." Looking proud.

"Is that so…" Steelcold said, before saying in a casual manner. "So shall we sign the paper, now? To hand over full guardianship to me? Of course, this should be kept strictly hush hush, so that one of those 'Freaks' don't try to cheat you out of your well earned money"

"True" Vernon said, this man was speaking his language and he liked that.

Harry could only look on in disbelief as his Uncle got out guardianship papers and handed it over to the Durleys who were more than happy to sign over their rights with a look of greed in their eyes.

His Uncle was doing the one thing; nobody else did.

He was getting him away from this place.

For that he would follow the man to hell and back, anywhere was better than here.

"There" Vernon said, having signed everything and was looking at the black brief case with no small amount of greed.

"Thank you" Steelcold said, looking over everything and then one of his bodyguards placed the briefcase on the table and Vernon immediately attacked it, wanting to open it and catch a glimpse of the money, he was promised.

But it remained shut.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Steelcold said, getting confused looks from the pair. "The briefcase has a timer on it. The moment, my guardianship is made official, is the moment, this briefcase opens. Surely you know how we rich men are, always wanting to make sure, our money is worth?"

"U-Ur right" Vernon said, cursing the man for the delay in his money, since he, like his wife planned to cash it in today.

"Now Harry" Steelcold said, turning to his nephew. "Pack all your clothes and anything, you wish to take with you. Where leaving"

The word 'Leaving' was like sweeting music to his ears.

Harry tried not to seem too eager, as he went to his cupboard and began to pack with excitement.

But along with excitement, came rage.

He was angry that it wasn't Siruis, his own godfather who ended up freeing from the Durleys, instead, it the man who he didn't know existed up to a month ago and had only been in Britain for mere days, it was funny, his Uncle had accomplished more than his own friends and adopted family ever had within a few days, in the years, he had known them.

"Is that it?" Steelcold said, disgusted to see Harry hadn't changed into better clothes and was still wearing cast off that obviously belonged to Dudley, that had holes in it and Hedwig looked thin, he was sure her currently weight wasn't healthy at all.

"No matter" He said, getting up to leave. "Follow me to the car" and Harry was more than happy to follow.

Finally, he was away from the Durleys, he know full well that Dumbledore would try to drag him back but he got the feeling that his Uncle wouldn't give him up so easily, which made him feel special.

The walked out of the door and into fresh air, the door to the very expensive looking car opened and he followed his Uncle into the car, never in his life did he think, a car could have such comfortable seats until he sat door.

"Sweets?" His uncle said, and Harry didn't know where the bowl of sweets had come from but he hadn't eaten in days and didn't protest.

And Harry got the feeling that his life had just taken a turn for the better.

A week later, one red faced Petunia and one purple faced Vernon stared an angrily at the letter that had been left inside the suitcase, instead of the money they had been promised.

In their hands was a letter telling them to prepare a defence because Steelcold was taking them to court, the charges for exactly what they were being charged with was not stated.

Along with a little _something_ to make sure, they kept their mouths shut about their coming trail.

The following morning, the whole house was awoken by Petunia scream.

"Petunia?" Vernon said, alarmed, in his hand was a shot gun, ready to shoot the intruder, he found his wife in the kitchen.

Petunia was frozen stiff in fear.

"Petunia, what is it?" Vernon asked, coming over and followed her life of sight, his eyes landed on what she was looking and couldn't help but say.

"HOLY SHIT!" he stumbled back, his gun long forgotten.

Because there near the gas cooker...

 _Was a bloody hand._

And scene!

Next chapter, several people all over the world, find a nice little letter from Gingotts in their mail box and Dumbledore arrives too late, to find that Harry has already left the Durleys. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Trevor Bode, the owner of 'Charing Cross Books', across the street from the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron looked proudly at his son, Timmy Bode, was almost the age to go to Hogwarts, thanks to sales being as higher as ever, not only could the family afford the intuition fee for Hogwarts but Trevor can afford to dress his son in the very finest of clothes and appliances.

And you must be thinking, how could a book store owner afford such things, especially in these dark times?

Because of his biggest seller, the Harry Potter collection, that's why.

The first of the collection of books, 'outlined' the birth of the Wizard World saver, of course Trevor was never there to witness it himself because the Potters had gone into hiding under a charm that insured that not just anybody could find them.

So like many other, he had to be very 'creative' about how Harry Potter was born.

In fact, all the books that detailed Harry Potter life had all been most fiction with little to no truth in them, but he didn't worry, after all everyone else was doing it so why couldn't he do it too?

You'll be surprised what Wizard Folk will buy if the name 'Harry Potter' was on it, as a result, money was coming in, his total revenue from those books shot up like crazy when it was announced in the prophet that Harry Potter had finally killed the infamous Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

The books as a result, were selling like hot caked, so much so that he could now afford to open two more 'Charing Cross Books' near his shop, business was good especially when his latest book came out 'detailing' how Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord.

Never once while he was writing his very first Harry Potter book did he ever think, he would be called on the falsehood of his books or that he would attract the attention of someone who he would have thought would just ignore his involvement just like everyone else.

Until today.

"Timmy" he said.

"Yes, dad?" The ten year said, who liked helping his father out whenever he could.

"Can you go to the bed and check that all the Pre-ordered books are all there?" He said.

"Sure, dad" The ten year said, going to the back.

Not even a second after his son left, he looked out of the Window to find a Gingotts owl coming his way, he wasn't even surprised to see the Owl because this was about the time of the month where he received his bank statement for the month so he could marvel at the Zero's on it.

He opened the window for the Bird to come in and a letter was dumped on the counter before the bird turned around and flow back out, second later, he closed the window.

Trevor went to immediately pick up the letter, seeing the Gingotts official seal on it and couldn't wait to see how much money he now had, in his vault.

Unfortunately, this was not so.

It read.

 _Dear Mr. Trevor Bode._

 _It has come to the attention of Gingotts Bank, that the contents of your Vaults has almost tripled if not quadrupled in size in the past year, naturally we are very curious of why this was so in such bad times and managed to track down your source._

 _Your hugely popular Harry Potter books._

 _As you know Harry Potter is an a very important figure in our world and as a result we keep close watch over any money coming in and out of his Vaults. It has come to our attention that you and many others have never asked for permission to print such books about the young man's life or pay revenue to him._

 _We do not appreciate having Mr Potter cheated out of earnings that is rightfully his own._

 _As a result, your vault has been seized unless you can provide fiscal proof that you have Permission from not only, Mr. Potter himself to write such book along with an account of how much you pay each month._

 _If you cannot provide proof by a certain date than we, Gingotts bank have the full backing of the new Lord Potter, to either fine you heavily or take you to court where you are expected to prepare a defence against Lord Potter himself._

 _Hopefully there won't be the case._

 _Regards,_

 _Brinkhook._

 _The manager of the Potter Account._

 _May your vaults be filled with god._

Seconds later, little Timmy heard a loud thump from the front of the store and came to investigate to find his father on the floor.

He had no idea that the sound was the sound of his father body hitting the floor as shock settled in.

Little Timmy had no idea that his family, could no longer afford to not only buy expensive clothes for him but they couldn't afford to pay his Hogwarts Intuition fee when his Hogwarts letter came and his family wasn't the only one effected.

Families from all over the world were getting similar letters from their banks.

Rich and powerful families that survived the collapse in the market because they sold Harry Potter books found themselves flat broke in seconds.

As expected, not many were happy about this.

Ch 7: Losing control

Albus Dumbledore and several order members, Remus, Minerva and Moody apparited near number four, Privet Drive in broad day light, anyone who was outside or looking out of the window at that moment, would chalk up the ridiculous dressed people as role players.

Dumbledore was all but sprinting to the door to the Durleys, having been away for the weekend on important business.

Mainly gathering information on Steelcold in Russia, only to come back and have Minerva tell him that Harry Potter was no longer living with the Durleys, that the new Lord Potter and some other people had come and collected the boy from the house.

Those who were on duty, could not move because of the amount of people outside, Steelcold flashy display of money and wealth had made nearly the whole neighbourhood came outside to see what was going on.

It was impossible to use their wands in that kind of situation and anything strange would have been immediately picked up by the locals, so the only option was to stand there and hope to get a tracer on the car.

Unfortunately, the car itself seemed to be resisted to any sort of magic by a series of complex wards around it.

Albus was defiantly not having a good day, Harry had to stay with Durleys in a control environment where had could watch him and control him.

Harry wasn't supposed to leave without him being aware of it and especially, he wasn't supposed to leave with that man.

He knocked on the door, trying very hard not to let his impatient show, he was ready to whip out his wand just to break down the door, when thankfully the door was opened to reveal Petunia Durley who immediately paled at the sight of the old Wizard along with more freaks.

"Petunia, my de-"Dumbledore began, he didn't get very far because the horse faced women immediately slammed the door in his face.

All four of them could only look at the door in shock before Remus let out a low growl, his first impressions of Lily Sister weren't starting off great.

"Petunia, my dear. Please open the door and let's discuss this like Adults" Dumbledore said, in his old grandfather tone, nobody know why Petunia came back but Dumbledore was content to think that his power of persuasion worked on her.

"Get in, quickly, before the neighbours see" Petunia hissed, shocking them all once more, as she left her door open to allow the Freaks into her home once more.

All four of them walked into the average looking home filled with pictures showing only three people living in the house not four which Moody instantly noted immediately along with the powerful smell of strong Muggle cleaner trying to mask the strong scent of blood in the air along with rotting flesh.

The Durleys 'enjoyed', Steelcold 'gift' which insured they kept their mouths shut when they realised he wasn't beyond killing them all.

None of them wanted to become the person who's arm, had been cut off without a care in the world.

"Vernon!" Petunia screeched making the fat, obese man got up from the coach and waddle his way through the house.

To say Remus, Minerva and Moody were shocked to see the man's size was an understatement of the century, the poor floor looked to be giving way with each step the man took under his huge weight.

How was Petunia so thin while her husband was a great whale of a man?

"What, pet?" Vernon said, before he saw the strange people along with Albus Dumbledore who dumped the Freak on his doorstep almost two decades ago. "YOU!" he bellowed, at the sound of his father enraged voice, Dudley turned from the T.V to see what was happening.

"Why are you freaks in my home?!" Vernon growled, "We took the freak in because you were paying us every month and now the money has stopped coming! What right do you have to step into my house!" his face going an interesting shade of purple.

 _Wait, what money?_ Remus, Minerva and Moody thought, the Durleys were being payed to take care of Harry? That can't be right so they brushed it a side but Moody didn't, just by looking at the house he could tell the Durleys were no means poor so why were they being paid?

"Now, Mr Durley" Dumbledore said, in his usual grandfather tone and twinkling eyes. "The money will start again when Harry Potter is back under your roof"

All three Durleys paled, as they remembered the bloody hand that was just there one morning.

"Take him!" Petunia squealed, making them all cringe. "We don't want anything to do with the brat!"

"I will not, allow that freak back into my home!" Vernon said, not with that _man_ there, he was still fuming that the man had the guts not only to threaten them but say he was taking them to court.

Dudley started looking around in fear, he didn't want to be chopped up!

All four of them were taking back by the Durleys extreme reaction to taking Harry in, they were all clearly afraid of something.

"GET OUT!" Vernon said, "GET OUT!" he got his shot gun and started pointing at the freaks in his home.

Vernon loud voice naturally attracted attention from the surrounding houses, all of them were prepared to wipe out their wands until Remus heard feet approaching the house to see what's going on and know they had to go.

Vernon fired a warning shot, gaining more attention from the surrounding areas.

"Out!"

None of them liked it but they were all forced to comply as one by one, they all headed to the door.

However, this won't be the last they hear from them.

"Albus, I told you they were the worse, kind of Muggles" Minerva said, as they all Apparited out of there.

And all Albus could think about, was he had to find Harry Potter.

#At one of the Potters Family Homes#

The house was nothing short of a castle in the middle of an old town, it was warded heavily by not only the Potters family magic but also the Goblins helped strengthen the wards along with some very nasty surprises for anyone who wanted to forcible break into the Wards.

Harry couldn't believe his life right now, after a long drive to the castle, he was greeted by ten men in black suits who _bowed_ to him, they all looked interested him but they respected his privacy.

Unlike the Wizard world, they weren't immediately in his face once they know who he was and for that he was thankful for.

The castle inside could only be described with one word.

Breath taking.

It strongly resembled Malfoy Manor except for it didn't look like thousands of people had died in it.

It was brightly lit and people and House Elves were working together, he had no idea that if it wasn't for the fact that he was related to Steelcold, he would be seeing a whole different picture.

Usually he would have seen humans and House elves having drinking contests everywhere, the sound of a gun going on would have filled the hall ways, startling the surrounding villagers and the scent of smoke and Russian cheap perfume would be everywhere.

Harry was ordered to follow his uncle to where he would be staying, he was half expecting to find himself pushed into the cupboard under the stairs or if he was lucky, some place that resembled the Gryffindor rooms, where he would have to shear with several people.

This was not what he got.

Instead of a small room like he expected, he got to a large room that put all the Gryffindor rooms to shame, if he thought they were massive, he thought this place enormous, in the middle was a giant soft bed sporting Gryffindor colours, it was the kind of bed that he had only seen when he managed to sneak a Magazine into the cupboard once.

There was a tank full of fish behind it, two fully grown, peach couches were huddled around a table that had all sorts of fruits and cakes on it, on the wall in front of the bed was a giant muggle TV, above a PlayStation 4 and Nintendo 3d with games, along with an attached bathroom, also on the table was the remote control and an expensive looking laptop.

Harry just simply stared at the giant luxurious looking room with wide eyes.

This can't be right.

"This is will be your room while you stay with me" Steelcold said, almost chuckling at Harry wide eyed expression, it had taken a lot, to clean up this castle. "Someone will come and collect you for breakfast, Dinner and lunch. If you need me just simply press that button" pointing at the small red button on the wall. "If you need anything just call" feeling like he worked in a hotel before closing the door leaving Harry to gawk at his new room.

Harry had gone from living, in the cardboard under the stairs to this place.

Harry, in a daze walked around the room, trying to get around the idea that this was his room.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he woke up, tucked into the large bed, which was doing amazing things to his back and on the table was a full English breakfast with a note from Uncle saying he was going out and would be back in the afternoon.

All Harry could think of was, was how much better his life would have been if he had gone to his Uncle when his parents died instead of the Durleys.

But then again.

His Uncle didn't know how much of a freak he was and as he ate, Harry had no idea that his Uncle was gathering more evidence against the Durleys or what was to come.

Because in a few hours, he would confront his biggest insecurity.

 _His abuse._

And scene!

Next chapter, there will be some proper interaction between Harry and his Uncle as Steelcold stealthy tries to get Harry to recognise what Abuse is and somehow get Harry to confront what the Durleys have done to him. Either way, hopefully this will be a very touching chapter which I have planned out in my head. Review/ Fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

 _A 4-year-old Harry Potter was bent over outside, in the blazing heat pulling out weeds, his hands blisters, dressed in his cousin cast off clothes, if you had looked closely, you would seen small tears at the edge his eyes, a large bruise that looked suspiciously like a large man around his neck and his knees were nothing but bone._

 _Not that far from him, Durley and his friends were planning out back, the laughter reaching him and couldn't Harry couldn't help but glance back every once in a while, when his Aunt wasn't looking with a wishful look._

Steelcold felt his blood boil as he reviewed all the security tapes that he had confiscated, seeing was a whole different thing than reading about the Abuse that Harry Potter faced in life, now he was his nephew. Steelcold, wondered how nobody had bothered to call child services, if he had come across such a child, he would have called child services immediately and then asked questions later.

Maybe they did but certain people got involved and it was all brushed under the rug by the end of the day.

Mrs Arabella Doreen Figg, was very surprised to see an older looking, hazel eyed and much healthy looking version of Harry Potter at her door, one morning.

Now Steelcold wasn't a fool, he know that she was spy for Dumbledore, she would tell the old man that he visited the moment he stepped out of the house.

That's, why while she wasn't looking, he slipped in a combination of Sodium thiopental and tasteless alcohol into her tea when she offered him some, for the next twenty minutes or so, Mrs Figg was in a truth induced drunken state, she sung like a canary when he began to ask her questions about what she observed about Harry home life with the Durleys along with what she told Dumbledore.

And he had it all on tape.

There was no way the old man could deny not knowing about the abuse now.

While the women, herself would have no knowledge of earlier on in the day and will only woke up with a slight headache and a slightly weaker body which was only temporary.

Now for the serious issue.

Get Harry himself to admit in court tomorrow that he had been abused by the Durleys, because he would be damned if that family walked away from facing justice because Harry couldn't face up to the fact what they did to him.

Besides if the Justice system let him down, he could always have the Durleys commit 'suicide' and leave a note behind stating their 'guilt', along with their sins.

" _Boss_ " A large man with an eye patch said, making him turn. " _Your nephew, is waiting outside_ " the man said in Russian.

" _Send him in_ " Steelcold said, as the man bowed and existed the room.

Steelcold immediately switched off the T.V before turning to see a slightly healthier looking 17-year-old, Harry Potter.

Harry had no idea that the moment he walked in, the room was locked from the outside world and was warded by the Goblins early on, his uncle own men were given permission to shoot a mild sleeping dart if Harry ever broke through the wards and decided to make a break for it.

"Harry, please sit down" He said.

Ch 8: When Push comes to Shove.

Harry dressed in a soft silk blew night-robe walked into the room, the reason why he was dressed like that was because his regular PJ's had 'mysteriously' disappeared so he was forced to wear the robe that was in front of him, he had to stop himself from going for his wand when a big, massive and very scary looking Russian of man in a black suit came into the room telling him that his uncle wanted to see him.

Not wanting to keep his Uncle waiting, he left the food in front of him, years of practise had hammered into him that he had to present himself as fast as possible when called, besides he didn't think he could eat another bite, he had never felt so full in his life.

The first night he was here, he naturally fell into the habit of taking small bites of food for later, expecting to not be fed for the rest of the day or a couple of days, so imagine his shock when morning came and a full breakfast was waiting for him.

Harry walked into the large room, in brown slippers, feeling underdressed in front of his Uncle who was dressed in a shirt, black tie and suit pants, the perfect image of a Pureblood or a very important man.

His Uncle was sat in a grand chair behind an equally grand looking desk and he was motioned to the, not as impressive looking chair in front of the powerful looking man.

Harry had faced down the likes of Voldemort but still, his uncle managed to make him shift uneasy in his seat, he could feel the man's eyes rack around his whole body before the man took a deep breath and said, in a deep tone.

"How are you finding life in the castle so far, Harry?"

From Harry owlishly look, that was not what the teen expecting to hear and said. "Fine, I've got a roof over my head and three square meals a day. That's all a person needs" and plus, this place was loads better than the Durleys place could ever be.

Even though the place was empty it didn't feel hallow like you would expect, instead it gave of the feeling of whenever he slept over at the Burrow, like everyone was one big happy family here.

He wondered if he would ever get the feeling that he's part of one big happy family?

Steelcold frowned, clearly harry had said something that had struck a chord in the man before the man said. "Harry I'm going to show you two different sheets and I want you to tell me the difference between the two" getting two sheets from a draw in the desk and placed them on the table in front of the teen.

Harry looked down at the two sheets, one sheet had at most twenty different males with their tops of, while the other sheet had the same but the one on the right, had a big difference than the one on his left.

The one on the right all had bodies that were pale and sick looking, some had bruises on them while the one on the right, was full of healthy looking bodies, although some were pale and skinner than the others but their complexion was good enough to be healthy, they were just bodies that had yet to grow into full maturity.

Harry felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight of the two very different groups of boys.

"Harry, what do you see when you look at these two groups, side by side from each other?" Steelcold said, "What are the differences you see, between the two groups" and his gaze held Harry in place, Harry found himself unable to look away, the gaze pierced through him.

Harry took a big gulp and looked back at the two sheets, he had no idea why his own Uncle was so interested in his answer and said. "The one on right, all have sick looking bodies, some even have bruises while the left, all have fine bodies that don't have a blemish on them"

 _So he's not body blind._ Steelcold thought, _or is he in so much in denial that he doesn't see that his own body resemblance the group on his right?_

"Anything else?" Steelcold said, as he waited for Harry to answer but got nothing, he decided to move on and brushed the two sheets to the side and brought out a lined piece of paper with a pen and placed it in front of Harry who looked puzzled and said. "Harry, I want you to write down all the chores you would usually be doing at the Durleys from the age of 8 and up, along with how often you have meals from ages 8 to now"

Harry wanted to shrug but felt like, his Uncle wouldn't appreciate it if he shrugged in his presences and took the pen and began to write the chores, he recalled doing when he was eight years old, it was a time he could easily remember.

He thought nothing of it as he began to write one chore after enough, along with the food, he remembered being given, he thought nothing of it when his Uncle snapped open a book and began to read.

Harry was done within an hour when he dropped the pen, to single the end.

"Done?" Steelcold said, not looking up but he had heard the pen hit the table.

"Yes" Harry said and his uncle's hands immediately went to take the paper and it vanished behind the book, in the man's hand was a pen.

Harry felt like he had just given an unsatisfactory assay to a strict teacher.

The only sign of shock was Steelcold eyes widening a little, as he read the chores that Harry remembered doing when he was Eight years old, along with the food he was often given.

Let me rephrase that, the lack of food he was given, Steelcold didn't even have to see the calorie intake to know that eight-year-old Harry body would have been on his last legs and would have collapsed if not for his Magic keeping him alive.

He kept his anger in as he continued to compare what Harry should have had compared to what he was actually taking in, by the end of it, he was ready to send a small group of his people to the Durleys, kidnap them and take pleasure in torturing them for weeks in the dungeon under the castle.

Let's see how they like it, being starved for weeks before they got one cookie.

Harry had no idea of the volcano that was about to erupt behind his Uncles eyes.

If it wasn't for his training in keeping calm, Harry would have been startled to hear his calm and collected Uncle get up and spout out curses that he had never heard before in every single language on earth.

Steelcold steeled his anger and calm himself down at the thought of the looks on the Dudley's faces when they realised they weren't going to get away with it, like in the past.

"Harry" Steelcold said, in a calm tone as he placed more paper in front of him. "Can you right down, the punishments that you've received and what the reason where from age 8 to now"

Now Harry began to feel a little uncomfortable, they were entering into dangerous waters, he could never write down anything serious, mainly because he didn't want his weakness shown and only wrote down the punishments he was expected to get, each day.

He never know that what he was writing was a horror story in itself.

Steelcold almost let out a very colourful Russian swear word, when he read the first paragraph and the bullshit reason behind why Harry had been punished that his other Uncle had him swallow wither he believed it or not.

Steelcold had decided even if the Durleys all end up in jail, he would make sure that he used his connection to make all of their lives a living hell.

He had several people who avoided jail because of him only to find themselves back in it, he could always call in a couple of favours.

"Harry…" He said, softly surprising the teenager as the man took out a large picture, showing the upper torso of a boy body that made Harry himself wince back in shock. "I want you to tell me, which group does this picture belong to" bringing back the two sheets.

Harry know which body this group belonged to, it was one of the worst he had ever seen and pointed to the right side.

"Are you sure?" Steelcold said, as Harry nodded, Harry had no idea who the body belonged to as the big picture was placed on the right.

Steelcold took a deep breath.

Harry had unconsciously just to admit that his own body wasn't unhealthy.

"Harry" Steelcold said, in a calm and soothing tone. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. Tomorrow in the afternoon, the Durleys are being put on trial for Child abuse, Child neglect and Child embezzlement and some other things"

But all Harry could hear were the words, "Child abuse and Child neglect".

"Harry.." Steelcold said.

"But Dudley is not abused" Harry injected, convincing himself that this was not about his weakness.

"Harry, there is all different kinds of abuse out, there" Steelcold said, Dudley was being abused but it wasn't Harry's kind of abuse but more of being smothered so much that the boy will realise one day into adulthood that he couldn't bully people around him to get what he wants and if he does, than he would be trailed as an adult in a court of law and his parents won't be alive to save him and said. "Harry… who's body do you think that is?" pointing at the large picture on the right.

Harry felt his body grow cold, as he finally saw what he denied with his own eyes.

It was his own body, he had seen it too many times in the mirror not to know who he was staring at.

"Harry a second ago, you just admitted to yourself that your own body is unhealthy" Steelcold said, he pressed on before Harry could start going into full blown denial. "When you were 8 year's old, you were supposed to take in 2,000 calories a day, I counted 1,200 calories and that's only on a good day. The so called 'chores' that were heaped on you, is something no 8-year-old should have to do, sure washing the plates is fine but no 8-year-old should be at a stove, cooking. The punishments you wrote about is absolutely ridiculous, a couple of punches just because you couldn't finish your chores which are impossible to do for any young or old in such a short time."

"But I deserve it" Harry said, and Steelcold took note of Harry's shaking hands. "I should have finished my chores on time, I should have been better, I should have been faster, I shou-"

"Harry, you were 8-year-old." Steelcold injected. "How were you supposed to finish those chores?" taking his sheet of shame and said. "When you were outside almost dying under the weather, did you see any other kids around your age, doing what you had to do? Where they mowing the lawn or washing the car, or were they outside playing and having fun while once in a while helping out their parents?"

Now Harry was shaking, he wanted out, he wanted to run.

"Harry tell me, why do you think, you deserved those punishments? Tell me what makes you different from everyone else" Steelcold said, he know, he had to remain calm.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M A FREAK!" Harry shouted, before he could stop himself, until he suddenly didn't care anymore. "I'm a freak okay, I'm a freak who doesn't deserve to be loved, I don't deserve to be giving a warm bed or even wear nice clothes! I'm a burden to everyone and everything I meet! My parents died because of me!" Now he was up.

"Harry, please sit down" Steelcold asked.

"And why should I?" Harry said, not caring that he was talking back to the one person that took him away from the Durleys when others didn't and said. "It's because you found out how much of a freak I am isn't that why? You don't want me anymore. Just take me back-" a hand grabbed his neckline on his cloth and he was suddenly staring at a man who had lost his patients.

"Listen you brat" Steelcold said, shocking Harry. "I've had it up to here with your self-pity. For good-sake Harry, your 17-year-old, you've thinking of getting married soon and that means you want to be seen as an adult. We'll you sure don't act like one, do you know what I see right now? I see a boy who has somehow convinced himself that he would be better off dead."

Harry looked like he had been slapped.

"On that day, when you faced Voldemort. Did you think, this was it?" Steelcold hissed. "Tell me, when you were hit, in those final moments did you think of the people you were leaving behind? Did you think how your death will affect those around you? Did you think nobody would mourn for your death and they would all move on with their lives? If you truly believe that your nothing and that your better off being dead" getting out something from the draw and to Harry shock, it was a gun.

"Pick it up and shoot yourself" Steelcold said, as Harry looked at his Uncle in shock. "Go on, shoot yourself and prove to everybody your Aunts family was right about you all along. Tell your parents in haven to their faces that you were a mistake to never be brought into the world. That they shouldn't have loved you enough to protect you with their lives."

Harry just sat there staring at the gun in shock.

"In fact, I'll help you" Steelcold said, picking up the gun and clicking it in place and placing it on Harry forehead. "Just say the word's 'I want to die' and I will pull the trigger. Tell me, that your very existence is meaningless. Tell me that those who died so that you could live, that their deaths were worthless. TELL ME AND I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

.

.

.

"I-" Harry began, right in front of his eyes was his salvation, he could finally go and join his parents but then he thought about all the people he would be leaving behind.

"Was that, "Please shoot me, because I was never meant to be born into this world", I hear?" Steelcold said.

"Idon'twanttodie" Harry mumbled.

"Speak up!" Steelcold said.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Harry said, with tears in his eyes, he didn't want to die.

In fact, he wanted to live.

He wanted to live the most.

Steelcold put the gun down and said. "Then don't you dare let me hear you speak of yourself like that again. Every being born into this world deserves at least one chance at survival, those who think otherwise are cowards who want to run away from life."

Harry continued to cry.

"What the Durleys did to you is criminal" Steelcold said, in a soft tone. "And believe me, they will get what they are do, they won't be walking away from this like the other's, I won't allow this. But even if I have all the evidence without a statement from you, the Durleys can walk free. Harry, I will be right by side, all the way. Do you want to see the Durleys behind bars? Or do you want them free and doing to another child what they did to you"

For that Harry shook his head, he didn't want another person to suffer through what he went through.

Not when he could stop it.

"I'm willing to stay up all night long, we'll go through each and every bad experience you've ever had. I'm not going anywhere" His uncle said.

And Steelcold did keep his promise.

For the first time in his life, Harry had someone to talk to who didn't see him as 'The-Boy-Who-Live', James and Lily's son or the 'The-Boy-who-concurred' but just Harry.

A normal 17-year-old boy who had seen too much.

 _As they both bonded over several cups of coco that night._

And scene!

Next chapter, The Potter VS the Durleys in court. The Durleys are confident that they would get away with it until the first piece of evidence is brought against them and it goes downhill from there. Get ready for some Durley bashing because not even Dumbledore can save them now. Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Edit: 1/2/2018

Author Note: A really long chapter today, it's finally out!

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Lyzlov Yeremey Valentinovich, know his work could be called dirty.

What with being a lawyer to anyone who had enough cash to pay his fees, it didn't matter to him if the person was undeniably guilty of the crime or not, as long as he got paid.

So, imagine his surprise when he was called by a Lord.

A Lord!

At first, he thought that the person on the phone was just pulling his leg, after all, why would a Lord call him of all people?

But the moment, he saw proof, along with the information that he was expected to work with, he promptly took it.

A Lord's nephew being abused by the very people who were entrusted with him?

This was something big.

Child abuse and Child Neglect were taken very seriously in the Muggle world, just like in the Magical world.

And as he read the Charges, Lord Potter wanted to put against the Dursley family, he couldn't help but feel a growing sense of excitement.

It was a rare thing being giving a case like this.

One where he was on the good side instead of the law, instead of the bad side.

The Dursley family should have faced conviction years ago but always manage to escape somehow.

But this time, he would do everything in his power to put them behind bars.

The following days, he was given undeniable evidence that shocked even him of the brutality of it all, it was the kind of case that would easily make headlines and make him famous.

However, he could see why such a case should not go public.

Hadn't the abused child suffered enough?

So, on November the 7th, 1996, Lyzlov strolled confidently inside the Courtroom and finally met the person who hired him.

Steelcold.

Russia's most famous Crime Lord to date.

Lyzolv felt like somebody had shot him at the sight of the man.

"I hope you had a nice flight, Mister Valentinovich" The man said, with a warm smile on his face.

But that smile didn't reassure him, instead it was a confirmation.

If he screwed this up.

He would never leave this courtroom alive.

Ch 9: The Dursleys Vs the Mafia.

"Can the Prosecution, please step forward." A man dressed in a cop uniform called out and a freshly clean and tidy Harry James Potter revealed himself.

The boy was seen wearing a custom made Russian black suit and behind him was his Uncle, wearing a black and white striped suit, followed by their Attorney, who had paled slightly for some reason.

Most of the seats in the room were filled with the Russian Mafia, very scary looking people but they had all left their weapons at home for obvious reasons and made sure to flush any drugs they had taken in, in the last 24 hours.

Steelcold held his nephew arm for support.

He wanted him to know, he was here for him.

"Now, can the defendant's, please step forward" The same man, dressed in a Cop's uniform, said, as both Vernon and Petunia Dursley, stepped forward.

Vernon wore a tightly fitted gray suit, which many couldn't help but be appalled at, seeing the man's unhealthy weight while Petunia, who resembled a tooth pick, wore a bright yellow dress that did not mesh well with the rest of the room.

Both of them, wore faces that said that they could do no wrong.

Harry tensed at the sight of his childhood tormentors but a squeeze to his arm, told him his Uncle was here for him and Harry highly doubted the man would allow him to run, right now.

Well, not very far.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, you are both accused of Child Abuse, taking advantage of Child Benefits, along with taking bribes and multiple accounts of failed manslaughter. How do you plead?" The man in a Cop's uniform, said, while the people in the back we're whispering amongst themselves.

"Not, Guilty" Vernon said, he still looked he could do no wrong. "My family has always been a normal hard-working, family. Just trying to get through the day. We would never, ever, think of doing such a thing. Clearly, these charges against us, are all lies made by the person who's has it out for my family since the very beginning, even though, we have treated him like our own"

And Harry wanted to tackle the man, he wanted to give his so-called Uncle a punch to the face, he wanted to scream at the clear lies spouting out of his mouth, but the hand on his shoulder told him otherwise.

It suddenly tightened.

"Mister Valentinovich, was it?" Mogan Holland, their judge for this case, said, as the Russian man nodded. "You do realize that these charges are very serious allegations. I hope, for your sake, that you have solid concrete evidence"

"I do, your honor" The man said, getting out his black briefcase and taking out a stack full of paper, the judge's helper took the stack of paper and placed it in front of her, then he said. "What you see in front of you, is what the Dursleys spend yearly and what they report to have spent."

Petunia Dursley paled slightly while her husband face went slightly red, wondering where he found those.

"So...as you can see your honor" Lyzlov said, "What they have actually spend and what they have reported to have spent is completely different from each other. The numbers just don't match up."

"Yes. I can clearly see that" The women said, looking at the stack of paper in front of her with a critical eye, before saying. "There is at least three thousand pounds difference between what they've reported spending and what they did spend. So, Mr and Mrs Dursley, how do you explain this?"

"If I may your honor" The Dursleys lawyer began, although, he despised the man and woman beside him, they were paying him good money for his services and said. "What those statements, don't say is that every month, my client receives money for the child's upkeep, because they are the child's legal guardians"

WHAT!?

Harry was fuming at what he just learnt.

All this time, the Dursleys were being paid to keep him under their roof!?

What about all those speeches they always told him about that said they took him in out of the goodness of their own hearts.

So, they took him in, out of the goodness of their own wallets, that they filled every month!?

Yes, Harry felt ready to explode.

"Calm down, or I will have to retrain you." A voice whispered into his ear and Harry felt a shiver down his spine as all the anger in his system was forcibly contained, at the threat in his Uncle's voice.

Not even facing Voldemort put such fear into his heart, then his own uncle did.

"Hm" The judge said, as Lyzlov rose once again and said.

"Your Honor, may I have permission to speak?" The Russian said.

"Permission, granted" The Judge said.

"Thank you." Lyzlov said, before he continued and said "It is true that the Dursleys receive a monthly allowance, I think we can all agree on that, but what they spend it on, is not on my client. Here are pictures of my clients living conditions, along with some more 'tamer' images of my client under their care"

 _Pictures!?_ Both Vernon and Petunia thought, what pictures!?

"Now, see here-" Vernon began.

" **Mr Dursley's, please be quiet** " The judge said, forcefully. "I have not giving you permission to speak" the pictures were shown to her and she was appalled at what she saw. By the sheer size of the living space the boy 'Harry' was forced to live in and what he was forced to wear, it was obvious to anyone that the boy was wearing old cast off and that 'room' was no place for a child.

"So I'm sure, after looking at these pictures, you may be wondering where the money went since the boy is clearly not being looked after" Lyzlov said, "Through investigation, I found out that a small one percent was actually invested into my clients well-being while the rest was spent on holidays, toys and anything else that my client was not allowed in on. And what is more shocking is that people know how well know the Dursley and how they like to boast. Neither of them has mentioned, the male of the house getting a Raise or how they could afford to get something new and expensive ever couple of days." passing another pack of statements on the items the Dursleys have brought since Harry went under their 'loving' care.

Vernon face turned an interesting shade of purple while Petunia was screaking, that it was all a lie.

"Petunia Dursley, do I have to tape your mouth shut?" The Judge said, honestly, if it wasn't the man yelling, his wife would take his place.

Petunia promptly shut up.

"Along with statements, my client's guardian has collected from the surrounding people. Many, have noticed how freely the Dursleys spend money compared to everybody else" Lyzlov said, "And my client Guardian, has also uncovered something interesting. Money keeps on going missing where Mr Dursley's works. If you look at the records, every time money goes missing, Mr Duley's suddenly gets a new luxury, if it's isn't a very expensive watch or a brand-new car, it's something else that was equally expensive."

"So, theft should be added to the list of charges to the defendant, then?" The Judge said, amazed that the man hadn't be caught until now, she was willing to bet that Vernon Dursley place of work have been notified and if by some miracle he manages to make it back home, he would find himself in another lawsuit.

And the person, who was supposed to be defending the Dursleys, was suddenly finding it really hard to defend these people, something told him he wouldn't have time to even think of anything that may save the Dursley's from Jail.

So, he did this. "Your honor, may I call someone to the stand?"

"You may" The Judge said.

"I call, Harry James Potter to the stand" The man said, as all eyes found their way to Harry.

Harry instantly felt like running, but Steelcold gave him a look that said 'it's best to face it now than later', so with weak determination Harry went to the witness seat, where he found himself on the receiving end of a very purple faced Vernon Dursley, who was finding it hard to control himself from charging at the boy and choking him to death.

"Harry James Potter" The Judges helper said, getting out a bible which Harry placed his palm on. "Do you swear to say the Truth and nothing but the Truth, in this courtroom today and before god himself?"

Harry nodded his head slowly, his eyes desperately searching for his Uncle's and said. "Yes"

The bible was put away.

"You may begin" The Judge said.

The Dursleys Lawyer got up and addressed the boy in much finer clothing than he was and said. "Now Mister Potter, is it true that you had a lot of anger towards your guardians as a child?"

And Harry did not gulp, compared to the horror of Voldemort, this man's gaze was nothing and said. "I wouldn't call it anger."

"Yes, or no Mister Potter" The man injected. "It's just a simply question. Did you harbor a lot of rage towards your guardians as a child?"

"Yes" Harry said, being honest.

"Good" The man said, "And is it also true that because of that anger you want out of your way to make sure, your relative's lives were how would you put it? 'Hell on Earth' while you stayed?"

"No" Harry said, he couldn't believe this man.

He had faced Cornelius Fudge and the court, he know what to expect and this time, he wasn't going to let himself be walked all over and have Dumbledore save him so he took a deep breath and said."In fact, it's the other way around. Did my 'Dear' Uncle ever tell you about his drinking problem? No? Did he tell you how often he was drunk and how often, he would personally go and find me in hopes to 'relieve the stress of the day'. Did my Aunt tell you how she just stood there and watched as her own husband whipped out his belt and beat me until I was at death's door simply because his toast was slightly burnt?"

And whatever Vernon and Petunia were expecting, this certain wasn't it, they had all counted-on Harry not being able to talk about the abuse, that it would be too humiliating for him to talk about and that he would cave into the shame, like they had hammered into him.

Whoever this was, was not Harry Potter, that weak little boy, that they loved to just walk over and he won't say a thing.

Steelcold looked at his nephew with pride in his eyes, as long as Harry took long deep breaths, then he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the memories, it was something he had taught Harry in their long night together, helping him deal with the pain.

"And has it ever occurred to you that the anger you have over your parents leaving you on these poor hard working, people's doorstep would cause you to hallucinate? Making you believe that you were abused and cause you to lash out?" The man said.

"Objection" Lyzlov said, standing up. "We are not here to discuss my client's mental state, in fact I have, not only a recording from an eyewitness who witnessed the abuse themselves, but I also have a recording of all the members of the Dursley family confessing to their crimes"

"Objection!" The Dursley lawyer said turning green, if the man truly did have that, then Child abuse would surely be added to his clients list of charges.

"Objection overruled" The judge said, "If you indeed have what you say you have, then present it forward and let me and the jury view it privately"

"Now see he-" Vernon began as he began to advance only to find himself handcuffed to the chair.

"I will not tell you again, Mr Dursley" The judge said, "Rain in that anger of yours or you can spend the night in a jail cell on the charge of being disruptive in court." than she and many others disappeared into a secluded room to listen to the tapes.

And Harry was sure, that if it wasn't for the fact that Vernon was handcuffed, then the man would have went for him without mercy as soon as the Judge and the Jury left the room, unfortunately Petunia decided to do enough for the both of them.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE BRAT!" She roared as she lunged at him, determined to strangle the boy to death.

She didn't get very far.

Nobody saw Steelcold move, before anybody know it, he held Petunia in place with shear strength and whispered something in her ear that nobody but her could hear.

The women turned as white as a sheet, when the man finally released her and she quietly went back to her seat without complaint, looking at Steelcold with pure fear in her eyes and a whimper.

Harry and many others wondered what the man had said to make her back down so quickly and soon the Judge and the Jury came back in, they all had different levels of rage on their faces.

Things were not looking good for the Dursleys.

"From all your faces..." Lyzlov began, "I assume, I don't have to give you pictures of the abuse?"

"N-No" The Judge croaked, looking at the Dursleys as if she was seeing monsters.

How hadn't they faced justice yet!?

But just in case the message hadn't hit home to her yet, Lyzlov passed the less 'graphical' pictures for evidence to the judge, she took one look at it and couldn't help but wince and said. "The charge for failed manslaughter is indeed verified, shall we proceed?"

"I call to the stand my client legal Guardian." Lyzlov said, as the man himself strolled in with a purpose, out of his seat and into the witness box with grace, it was obvious to anyone that this man was clearly somebody, just by his posture alone.

"Lord Potter" The Judges helper addressed, as lots of people in the room looked on with wide eyes while the Mafia group of people cheered at the sight of their boss taking the stage and said. "Do you swear, to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear" The man said, without missing a beat and looking absolutely calm.

"Now than, Lord Potter" Lyzlov said, "Is it true, a week ago. you came for your nephew?"

Reminding Harry of the happiest moment of his life.

"Yes" Steelcold said, calmly.

"And why, Lord Potter would you do that?" Lyzlov said, " _ **Surely**_ , your nephew was being taken care of properly?"

Everybody couldn't help but notice how he said that, making the opponent turn green.

"I've spent over 30 year's thinking I was alone, and then I find out I had a Nephew. I wanted to know more, I wanted to be part of his life even if It was just small trips or just having a little chat, every once in a while" Steelcold said, "I would have happy just walking out if he did not wish to see me."

"But you didn't" Lyzlov said, "According to the reports, you 'kidnapped' your nephew from his guardian's house."

"I did no such thing." Steelcold said, "I have very official papers, that clearly have Vernon and Petunia Dursley's signature on it, that state, that they transfer their guardianship to me" handing the documents over to the judge to look over. "So, by law, I am my Nephews Legal guardian and I have both Vernon and Petunia Dursley's blessing, so I couldn't have kidnapped my nephew."

The judge looked at the papers to see they were indeed legal and very much real.

And both Vernon and Petunia looked very red in the face, as they remembered what they got in return for signing over their signatures.

"I see…" the man said, looking over at the red faced Dursleys and said. "So Lord Potter, can you please describe to the Judge and Jury, what you saw when you entered the Dursleys residence?"

"Gladly" Steelcold said, "The Dursleys residence, looked just like every other house on the block, even down to the very walls, it was extremely clean too, you would think any normal family lived there."

And both Vernon and Petunia looked proud because it meant that they were normal.

"But" Steelcold said, making both of them frown.

"But, what Lord Potter?" Lyzlov said.

"There were no pictures of my Nephew in the house" He said, "I faintly recall that every picture I looked at only showed a family of three, not four. You would think that there wasn't a fourth person in the house at all just by seeing them. So, I did some digging around and I found out there was hardly any information about my nephew at all, that even proved that my nephew did indeed exist. Not even the problem school that my nephew was supposed to have attended had never heard of Harry James Potter, which I find extremely odd."

"Yes, very odd indeed" Lyzlov said.

"OBJECTION!" The Durley's lawyers said.

"On what account?" The judge said.

"Your honor, I don't see how this has anything to do with the case" The lawyer said.

"Your Honour, this does in fact have something to do with the case, I just haven't gotten to it yet" Lyzlov said.

"You may proceed." The judge said.

"Now, Lord Potter, when you asked to see your Nephew" Lyzlov said, "Just what did they say?"

"I seem to recall, I was told that I was in the wrong house." Steelcold said, "I was told that he didn't live here and when I mentioned money, they quickly changed their tune"

"Money?" Lyzlov quirking an eyebrow while the Dursleys had a careful blank look on their face. "Why did you have money with you?"

"Well, I wanted to offer money to help them take care of my nephew, after all, he is my only living relative that I know about." He said, "And people tend to open up a little bit more when they think money is involved."

And both Vernon and Petunia looked like they were barely restraining themselves from lunging at him and trying to kill him for what he did.

"So, there was no actual money involved?" Lyzlov said.

"Of course, not" Steelcold said, "You can't buy people, it's morally wrong and Harry is one of a kind. I would never put a price on him and treat him as nothing but a possession. He's a human being."

He would never know how much that one sentence meant to Harry.

"So, Lord Potter. What did the Dursleys say when they heard the word 'Money'?" Lyzlov said.

"They told me, I was in the right place, confusing me." Steelcold said, "They then presented me with my Nephew. From a cardboard under the stairs. He looked absolutely terrible, he clearly lost weight since the last time I saw him, so naturally I was immediately concerned about his wellbeing and the quality of the care my own nephew was put into"

"So Mr and Mrs Durley not only lied about having your nephew at their home, but they brought him out in a clearly abused state, isn't that right, Lord Potter?" Lyzlov said, knowing that he was painting a very grim picture of Harry former guardians.

"Yes" Steelcold said, simply.

"OBJECTION!" The Durley attorney said.

"On what ground?" The judge said.

"For trying to paint these hard-working people in a scandalous light" The man said, knowing he was literally flying blind here and the Judge gave him a look that said 'really? That's your excuse?'

Well, he tried.

"Overruled. Mr Valentinovich, please continued" The judge said.

"Thank you, your honor" Lyzlov said, giving a look of triumph to his opponent and said. "Now, than Lord Potter, after you saw your Nephew. What did they say to justify his state. Surely they gave you a reasonable excuse for your nephew, to be in such a state?"

"Actually, no" Steelcold said, shocking a good half of the room. "Instead, I was witness to my own Nephew being manhandled by none other than Mrs Durley while Mr Durley, described to me quiet wonderfully how I should 'treat' my Nephew. I believe he said "Beat the freakishness out of him', so imagine my shock, when I saw him encourage his son to beat my Nephew up, right in front of me without any remorse. I even recorded the whole thing on tape." getting out a flash drive from his pocket to add to the overwhelming mountain of evidence against the Dursleys.

Petunia paled while Vernon had gone a nice shade of purple, Harry was amazed to see the end result of that day.

"Your honor" The Dursleys Lawyer said, standing up, if this indeed was both of his client confessions, then this trial was as good as over. There would be no saving the Dursleys and said. "I object to the recording without either of my clients knowledge" knowing he was literally pulling excuses out of thin air, right now.

And judging by the judge's own face, she know it too.

Damn the Dursleys.

Why was it so hard to defend them!?

"Lord Potter, I'm sure you're a very fine man and I would be happy to review the tape with my jury" The women said, and Vernon faced changed to different colors, Petunia skin was so pale that she could have been a ghost.

The Judge than got up and went into a room, followed by the members of the Jury, five minutes later they all came out showing nothing on their faces as the Judge said.

"I believe, we can call this court to a close right now, unless the Dursley's attorney would like to make a last bid to defend his clients?" she said, just daring them to try.

And both Petunia and Vernon looked at the man with hope, hoping that he would somehow pull out a magic wand from his ass and turn the tables to their favor, to the point that Harry would be sent to jail.

Only to find the man, had gone mysteriously quiet.

The man know the Dursleys were guilty, end of story.

There was nothing, that he could say to save these horrible people from being grabbed by the 'Hand of Justice', that should have come years ago.

"I do not" The man said, lowering his head and both Vernon and Petunia raged and started shouting at the man, seeing how useless he was and how their hard-earned money was wasted on him.

"Mr and Mrs Durley, do I have to tape both your mouths shut?" The judge said, she wasn't the only one tired of hearing their voices.

Both of them reluctantly shut their mouths.

"Now for the sentencing." The judge said, and you could almost feel the glee in the room.

One from the Harry who thought he was about to finally see his Uncle family behind bars with no Dumbledore in sight and two from the Dursleys, who thought they would actually get away with this like all the other times.

A Freak has always saved them.

They were both convinced that Dumbledore would barge in here, wave his stick about and make this all go away, everything will be back to normal by tomorrow morning and both of them could take pleasure in making the little freaks life hell to the point, he would be begging them to kill him.

This would have happened if Dumbledore know the Dursleys were currently in court right now, instead he was sitting in his chair, sucking on a sherbet lemon, thinking of ways to track down his weapon and get rid of the current Lord Potter.

So, it was not meant to be.

A woman, from the Jury stood up, almost instantly when the question was popped and said. "We the Jury find the accused, Vernon and Petunia Dursley….Guilty. Of all charges."

"WHAT!" Vernon burst out, ready to advance on the women until he realized someone had glued him to his seat.

This time, the Judge wasn't taking any chances, someone took out a pack of tape and taped Vernon mouth shut.

"We find Vernon Dursley guilt on all charges of Child Abuse, Child neglect and Tax fraud. He is also found guilty of several accounts of attempted murder of one Harry James Potter. He is also found guilty of swindling money from his place of work and from the government itself" The women continued.

And Petunia looked like she was going to faint, Vernon was trying and failing to get out of his chair so he could beat the women.

"For Petunia Dursley because she did not take part in the beating inflicted on by her husband and son, and there is evidence to support the claim that she enjoyed watched her sister son suffer and would usually give him a smack or two which she deemed 'light', that ended up damaging Harry James Potter eyesight and bodily harm, she is found also guilty of child abuse and child neglect. Unfortunately, that is all that we can charge her for." The women said, giving the women a sharp glare.

"Miss, Valentine please keep your statements professional" The judge said, knowing she hated this woman too.

"Yes, Ma'am" The woman said.

"So, Vernon Dursley, you are found guilty of all charges that was stated" The judge said, "I sentence you also to a weight loss program until you are deemed an acceptable weight to enter Prison and when you have lost some of that fat, you will be serving a full two life time sentence's, where you will be forced to take anger management classes as well, with a chance of appeal in 60 years from now." and they all know Vernon would be luckily to even survive that long even with losing weight, there was no way he was getting out of jail.

And the man seemed to realize that too and want on a full-blown rant.

They were all suddenly silently thankful for the duct tape on the man's mouth, because they would no doubt hear the man screams and curses, while Petunia did a dramatic faint.

And Harry was tempted to break into a small dance right there and then.

"And as for Petunia Durley, since your crimes are nowhere near as extreme as your own husbands, I sentence you to two years in prison, which you'll be retaught how to be a Mother." The judge said, and Petunia looked downright insulted that someone was suggesting she was a terrible mother. "And even when your prison sentence is over, those classes will continue until you are deemed fit enough to take care of a child, and during that time you'll be separated from your own child and an arrest warrant will be immediate, if you attempt to contact him or go near Lord Potter nephew or any other child, ever again"

And if it wasn't for Steelcold threat, Petunia would have made a lunge for Harry for ruining her life.

"And speaking of child, where is Dudley Dursley?" The judge said, she would have thought the boy would be here by now, he too was on trial.

"You can't be serious. We couldn't possible let our Dudlykins come to such a stressful place." Petunia said in a sweet tone and many people looked at her, like they wanted to hurl.

"Mrs Dursley, did your son not receive his notice that he was to attend his own court case, today?" the judge said, wondering if something had happened in the mail.

"You honor, you can't be serious!" Petunia said, looking pale. "My little Dudley is just a little boy"

"No. Mrs Dursley 'Your Dudley' isn't a boy. He is eighteen years old, therefore an adult in the eyes of the law and as an adult, he is expected to show up for his own course case, just like every other adult under the law" The Judge said, sternly before summing two police officers and saying. "Can you go to the Dursleys residence and fetch, one, Dudley Dursley, if he resist's than add that to his list of accusations."

"Yes Ma'am" They both said, as they both walked out of the door ignoring Petunia shouts and Vernon growling.

"Now, then. I do believe this case is closed." The judge said, and both Vernon and Petunia looked shocked when a pair of handcuffs were slapped onto their wrist before helping them out of their seats.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS US!" Vernon yelled, finally allowed to speak as he was led away.

"On the contrary Mr Dursley, I am within full legal right to do this, unlike you" The Judge said, "I am honestly surprised that you and your wife have managed to avoid justice for this long, you should have been behind bars years ago. I'm glad that I was the one who finally let justice prevail in this courtroom today."

And with that, both Vernon and Petunia were forced out of the room, they all could still hear their shouting and screams until they both went mysteriously quiet.

Nobody bothered to wonder why this was so, they were just thankful for the miracle of sweet silence.

Half of an hour later, a kicking and screaming, very purple face, Dudley Dursley was shoved through the double doors by two police man who looked relieved that finally the nightmare was over.

Most of the people in the room were appalled by the young man's weight and his behavior.

"Dudley Dursley" The judge said, looking down at the obese young man in front of her who cowered. "We will now begin your trial"

And Dudley frantically started to look around the courtroom, hoping to see his parents who were ready to straighten this out and defend him like usual, he was certain he would walk free from this one like usual.

But when he turned, he only found his freak of a cousin in an expensive suit with a bright smile on his face and his parents nowhere to be found.

It was then, in that moment…

Dudley Dursely know…

 _He was fucked._

And scene!

So, what do you think? Finally, this chapter is up and live! Next chapter, Dumbledore gets a shock when he discovers that nobody has lived in Dursleys residence for over a month, meanwhile a very happy Harry Potter cracks open a book that is apparently about his life and gets a good laugh. Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

The trail after that, was just confirming all of what Dudley Dursley was being charged for.

The lawyer that was so to represent him had pretty much given up, he had already been paid anyway and the people who paid him were currently being escorted to a jail cell into they get transported to prison.

Harry trying to keep a straight face while he enjoyed seeing Dudley realise his past crimes had come back to haunt him and he was charged with...

Several counts of theft.

Several counts of assault, from neighbourhood kids who asked to be anonymous.

Several counts of vandalization.

He was ordered to 5 years in prison and during that time, he would have to redo his test's from 'kindergarten' to his current age, since anybody who listen to the now man had to scratch their heads at his intelligence.

And then when was done, he would have to do community service and work until he paid off all the damages he caused over the years.

Everybody watched in distaste as Dudley, refused to take his sentencing like a man and was dragged away screaming for his parents to come and save him.

Harry asked his Uncle, if he could have the memory duplicated for many view's in the future which his Uncle was more than happy to help him.

Steelcold, wanted Harry to be here not only to face his fear, but to show him that the Dursley can never get to him again.

Of course, he never spoke anything about him cashing in some favours.

Harry would not approve.

#East State Women Prision, day's later#

Petunia Dursley could feel countless eyes on her as she walked through the Prison door in a hideous orange jump suit.

Her face was a little banged up, because she refused to wear the jumpsuit.

In the end she had been knocked out and woke up in the jumpsuit in handcuffs, the fact that the officers made sure that she could see their weapons made her nervous and keep her head down while cursing 'The Freaks'.

She was escorted to her cell and she swallowed when she saw, 'uncivilised' women also in orange jumpsuits, looking at her like they wanted to cut her up in their own cells.

But just because they couldn't fiscally reach her with their hands and feet, didn't mean they could attempt to reach her through their spit.

Petunia shrieked when something wet splashed onto her face.

"Oh, just. Walk it off" Said, a female guard while a lot of the inmates were laughing.

A snowflake had come.

Petunia was then roughly shoved forward, until they got to her assigned Cell.

She was then roughly shoved inside it and the bars were drawn and the lock was locked with a master key.

"Wait!" She said.

Petunia tried to get out but it was locked.

She wasn't supposed to be here!

If anybody was supposed to be behind bars it should be those freaks!

"Petunia Dursely?" Said, a female voice from inside.

Petunia turned around, only to see a woman in an orange jumpsuit with a curvy body, ginger curly hair and one missing eye, the women sat on the very top of the bunk bed in the narrow cell.

"Y-Yes?" Petunia said.

How did this woman, she had never seen before, know her name?

Could it be, that this person was sent to protect her?

The women then jumped down and took out a cigarette, she didn't care that officially no prisoner was allowed to smoke.

She said. "You really are a snowflake, aren't you? Just like he said."

"W-What?" Petunia said.

"Name's Sausan" Said the Women. "I'm here to make your stay here, a little bit more _unpleasant_ " she flashed a smile.

"W-What?" Petunia said, taking a step back only to hit the bars.

There was nowhere to escape.

"So, you like abusing your own family, do you?" Sausan said, taking a step forward. "So, isn't it only fair that you get abused as well? Prison is meant to be a punishment, after all."

Those Prisoners around the cell and the guards, suddenly went deaf and blind when Petunia was suddenly grabbed by her hair and began shrieking from pain.

Nobody was going to help her.

After all, nothing speaks louder than money.

And it wasn't just the Women's Prison as well.

Venom and Dudley, all had people 'welcoming' them to their own Prison's.

On Venom first day, he went 'missing' and was found naked in the shower beaten bloody while Dudley was found tied to a pole, with a busted jaw, two black eyes and naked as the day he was born.

He was up there until the guards 'realised' they should take him down, which was the next morning and it had been raining the night before.

If anybody saw the guard room, they would have wondered how they could afford the new flat screen T.V.

Ch 10: A Shocking day for Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was frustrated.

He had gone to Gringotts in hopes of getting control of Harry once again, but he had been blocked at every turn.

He had asked Harry's friends to report to him if Harry ever contacted them, so that he could track him down, the problem was, Harry hadn't contacted his friends since he had been taken by that man.

Speaking of that man.

He had gone to Russia looking for information on this 'Steelcold' guy, in hopes of finding any evidence to make him seem like an unfit person to look after Harry.

However, what he didn't not expect, was the feeling of being watched when he spoke the name 'Steelcold' and started asking around.

He had been called into the Police station and questioned, only to be released when they found out he know next to nothing.

However, if it wasn't for Fawkes, he wouldn't have escaped with his life.

He hadn't been away from the Muggle world for so long to not recognise what a knife looked like, as assassins constantly came after him.

He had to quickly get himself out of Russia after one too many close calls.

He thought he had opened a can of spoiled food when he actually opened a can of scorpions.

Who was this man and why was it so dangerous just to find out, if he had a pet?

Somebody like that was too dangerous to be near Harry, in his mind.

Of course, his haunt in Russia had been reported by none other than Steelcold adopted parents to their adopted son.

 _Perhaps, the answer is with the Durley family?_ Albus wondered, a few well place charms and spells and the Durley's would be a very nice family to live in.

They could sway Harry to come back.

Harry would surely not abandon his family members who had know for years for a man who just met.

Right?

Albus was positive that he wouldn't do that, although he never truly bothered to check in only when Harry was showing magical abilities when he was a child.

So, it was time for visit them.

Albus got up, took a hand full of Lemon Sherbets and Apparated to near the Durley's home.

He had the sense to appear in a nearby alleyway and transform his wizard clothes, to look 'modern'.

Unfortunately, the last time he truly paid attention to Muggle clothing was in the 60's, so it was truly dated.

Those walking the streets and driving their car's, stared at the old man in the colourfully spacous pants, wearing a tight white shirt, a brown jack that looked like it should belong in a cowboy convention, white pointy shoes and his hair in an afro.

To sum it up, he was a walking fashion disaster.

Kid's pointed and laughed him.

The local women gossiped.

People locked their doors and pretended that they weren't home.

Albus thought, he blended in so well that people were amazed by his sense of style.

He then made his way to Durley's.

 _That's odd..._ He thought.

In the Durley's own garden was a sign that said 'SOLD'

He went up the door and was stunned to see a giant family blue car of a different brand, instead of the silver family car belonging to the Durley's.

He could also swear that he heard the sound of young children playing.

He knocked on the door and waited.

Footsteps soon reached the door and when it opened, he was engulfed in the smell of freshly cooked muffins and the sight of a woman who was defiantly not Petunia Durley.

Who?

The women standing in front of him was not lean or horse like in any way.

She had beautiful dark skinned and had a healthy glow to her, she had short black curled hair and her eyes were dark but beautiful to look into.

She also wore a blue apron underneath a green blouse and jeans.

The women seemed stunned to see him, just like how he was stunned to see her.

She had never seen somebody dressed so ridiculously unless they were going to a costume party or were clown that was in the process of putting on make-up.

"Hello?" She said, should she call the Police?

Albus snapped out of it and said, with a charming. "Hello, young lady. I'm looking for Petunia Dursley or her husband Venom or their child Dudley."

"Who?" The women said, shocking him.

"Charol! Who's at the door?" Said, a male voice behind her.

"Somebody looking for a person with the last name, Dursley." The women said, turning.

"Who?" Said, the male.

"That's what I said." The women said, before she turned to the crazily dressed old man said. "You must have gotten the wrong house. There is nobody named Durley, here"

Albus was dumbfounded.

"Wait" Said, the male, suddenly remembering something. "Isn't the 'Durley', the previous house owners last name?" He suddenly remembered.

Previous owners?

Albus was alarmed.

Did they move?

Why wasn't he told!?

"Oh, yeah" Said, the women before turning back to him. "If you're looking for the Durley's then your out of luck. Apparently that whole family is in prison"

"What?" Albus said, he froze.

"We only just moved here ourselves, but even we have heard about it" The women said. "Apparently, they were a horrible family, abusing a child for years and got away with it. When they were finally arrested and convicted, the government seized their house and put it on the market for dirt cheap, in hopes of setting some of the debt the family owed. Seeing that it was so cheap, we had to get it before prices go up again."

Every word, was like a heavy blow to Albus mind.

Wait.

The Durley's were arrested and sent to prison.

And he didn't not know!?

But weren't they the only one who had actual claim to Harry!?

No.

Calm down.

It could not be that bad.

He would just find out which prison they all stayed at and bust them out, he would use memory charms and anything else, by tomorrow Moring nobody would ever remember, they went to jail.

"Can, I ask which prison they are in?" Albus said, with his grand smile. "I'm a friend"

"Don't know" The women said, as the colour drained from his face. "Each one of them went to a separate prison and the media is keeping it hush, hush about where they all are. Nobody even know's who was the judge or any people involved in the trail."

Meaning Albus had nothing to go on.

How about...

"We'll, do you have anything of theirs that I could have?" Albus said.

Suddenly Albus did not like how the women was looking at him.

"Wait, a bit" Said, the women, closing the door and walking away.

Had he imagined it.

He did not know that she was calling the Police.

However, when the Police came and it was clear, they were coming for him, he know he had to run.

"FAWKES!" He yelled, the bird appeared and whisked him away, leaving two stunned police officers to stare at a crazy old man used to stand.

#Hogwarts Castle#

Albus landed roughly on the ground/

Nothing was going right for him.

"ALBUS!"

He suddenly heard from his fireplace.

He was stunned to find his good friend and deputy Head, Minerva McGonagall face suddenly appear from the flames.

"Minerva?" He said.

"Albus, where have you been!? You need to come down to Gringotts and fix this right now!" The women said.

"Fix what?" Albus said, "What's happening at Gringotts?"

"The Goblins have closed all my accounts!" She said, shocking him.

"WHAT!?" Albus said, alarmed "Why?"

"It's because somebody let it slip that I was part of the Order of the Phoneix which was never recognised as Legal!" Minerva said. "So, they sealed my vault to make sure, I don't fund it and they have sealed everybody else's vaults as well. The goblins have gone mad! They found the Orders personal vault and sealed it as well."

"WHAT!?" Albus said.

He was greatly alarmed.

If there was no money then how would he fund any project's he wanted to do?

"I'll be right there" he said.

 _He did not know that the Goblin's were waiting for him._

And scene!

Next chapter, it pay's day for those who took advantage of Harry and Dumbledore is made to answer more than a few uncomfortable questions, captured by the goblins who are looking for a reason to trail him by Goblin law. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Albus Dumbledore made his way to the front of Gringotts.

This day had started off terribly, now he was hearing that the Goblins were holding his vault and all those associated with him, hostage.

He walked in, hoping to work his magic in the bank, he know the goblins weren't welcoming when it concerns money.

However, when he walked in, he was very surprised to find the almost empty bank packed.

At front of the line was none other than Lucious Malfoy.

How he know, this?

He could hear the man.

"HOW DARE YOU HOLD ME AND MY FAMILY VAULTS HOSTAGE!" The man roared.

The goblin who was unfortunate enough to be dealing with him said very calmly. "There has been irregulars in your vault for years, Mr Malfoy. Thankfully, we now have the power to really look into them. However, due to how deep this is, we have no choice but to close your Vault's including the Vault you set up to help all those Pureblood's who became poor in the last war."

Lucious Malfoy was fuming.

What was happening!?

He was also quite worried about this 'investigation', for years he had paid the Goblins to look the other way when it came to some of the sources of his income.

The truth was, the Malfoy's Vaults should have dried up years ago. The only reason why they could still live so lavishly to this day was because of stealing or bribing people.

"Now see here" Mrs Malfoy said, "On who's authority, do you have to freeze our Vaults!? We are planning a very important shopping trip this weekend and we can't do that if we can't get into our vaults."

"Please calm down, Mrs Malfoy. I'm sure, you have more than enough money stored away in your giant Manor to carry out that shopping trip." Said, the Goblin, enjoying how her face was going red. "Please leave. Your holding up the line. If you want our guards can escort you out, we can."

Just like a prisoner.

The Malfoys were understandably enraged and went for their wands, only to stupidly realize that they couldn't do magic in the building.

The Goblins slapped them with a hefty fine before they were thrown out of the bank and the wards kept them from going back in.

They were officially banned from entering the bank.

This was a disaster especially when Poverty was sweeping the British Wizarding society like a plague.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked when he saw what happened before his very eyes, it made him realize one thing.

The Goblins were out for blood.

Ch 11: The Order of the Phoenix's is illegal

"Is there a problem, Mr Bode?" Said, the goblin.

"Yes, there is a problem!" Said, the man who was with his child. "I would like to know why my account has been depleted!"

"It's simple, Mr Bode" Said, the Goblin, smiling a toothy grin. "We merely took away the funds that came from selling 'Harry James Potter's Books' without permission from the name holder or the Head of house. We will have no problems giving you back that money, if you can prove that you have permission and are willing to dispute it in court."

The man face turned red and so did everybody else who got by selling Harry James Potter own name.

Right now, they couldn't afford to go to court and have it exposed to the public that they didn't have permission to do such a thing.

Of course, they never asked the boy to publish his name, they were just following everybody else!

Who would have thought it would come back to bite them today!

"W-What about my son?" Said, the man, trying to use his own child. "I promised him that he would go to Hogwarts this year!"

Without that money, his son couldn't afford Hogwarts.

Of course, the man did not mention that he was planning to buy the very best school appliances on top of the pricy institution fee for his son with that money.

"Well, Mr Bode. It's not my problem" The goblin said, looking down at the man. "Or do you suggest that we charge, the good, hard working people who made it through the war and managed to get by honestly without cashing in on a child's name? If you can't afford Hogwarts then I heard that Muggle school's charge nothing for schooling."

And the man looked like he had just slapped, before he was escorted out.

And Albus had seen enough.

"NEXT!" The Goblin called out.

Albus pushed his way to the front of the line.

"That would be me" Albus said, many in the crowd were shocked when they saw him. He turned around and said. "DON'T WORRY EVERYBODY, I WILL SORT THIS OUT!"

The crowd cheered.

Albus Dumbledore had come to save their vaults!

Even Harry so called best friends and other family members, were present and frantic because they couldn't access their vaults.

Albus took a minute to basked in the glory before turning to the Goblin with all the charm in the world.

The Goblin remained unfazed.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Albus said, "I'm sure, we can settle this now so that we can all walk away happy"

But the Goblin did not even crack a ghost of a smile.

"Albus Dumbledore. We have also held your Vault as well, due to falsification of one 'Harry James Potter' guardianship" The goblin revealed.

Those who heard, where in an uproar.

Albus Dumbledore was never Harry Potter legal guardian!?

This was one for the papers!

However, Albus kept his cool and said. "There is no falsification to speak off. When Harry Parents died they wanted him to go to Lily's sister. I was placed in charge of Harry's magical needs." telling the lie that he had been preaching for years and nobody called him out on.

Now, somebody was calling him out on it.

"Mr Dumbledore. I highly doubt that this is true. We are currently looking into it and Harry James Potter and the Head of House are scheduled for an official Will reading soon, since neither of them were present in the first one." The Goblin said, he saw a flash of utter panic on the aged face but he had caught it way before Albus registered it and suppressed it. "However, this isn't the only reason why we locked your Vault. We have knowledge that you've made several redraws from the Potter trust vault before the person in question turned 11 years old. You were not legally allowed to do that nor did we see the money go to anything concerning the person in question. The head of house has also expressed his concerns about his nephew's well-being. As we speak, Harry James Potter is being at professionals that will document every time his body was forced to change."

The goblins and those who had seen Harry Potter on that day when he walked into the Bank, weren't blind.

They just thought he was small for his age but nobody could miss the giant old t-shirt he wore and the ripped trousers and shoes.

They thought it was part of the new Muggle fashion, until one man slapped them with harsh reality.

With that list it would expose every time, Albus had pointed a wand at the child without anybody being aware.

The share scandal that would erupt...

Albus was wishing that he had made sure to killed the man off as a baby.

This wouldn't be happening if the man never grow old enough to take the title of Head of House or had been raised abused and stupid.

"We are also looking into your claims that the person in question allowed you access to his trust vault. The Head of House has made it very clear that he doesn't want you touching the Potter's Family vaults, ever again." Said, the goblin, continuing to crucify the aged man in front of him.

Then the goblin got out a long list and said. "There is also the matter of your illegal group Vault. 'The Order of the Phonex's' was it?"

And at the mention of his group, some people puffed their chest with pride, after all, they had received nothing but praise from the general public for being a group picked out by Albus Dumbledore personally to fight against Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Yes...my group." Albus said, finally something he could control. "I think there is a misunderstanding. My group is not illegal, we banded together when Voldemort was on a rampage and everybody else was too afraid to stop him. And as you can see, it was money well spent. Voldemort is gone"

Those behind him cheered and he soaked up the praise.

However, the goblin wasn't going to dance to his tune.

"Mr Dumbledore. Your group was **illegal** " The goblin said, hammering the words in. "Nobody here was informed that you were using the Founders own vaults to fund your group. It would have been okay if it was for a new school activity but you were using this money to train your own students and staff members to be soldiers. You did not tell anybody that you were using money to fund your own personal war. For years the Ministry has come to this bank complaining, why there isn't enough money to train their Auror's. We called the Board of Governors, before the final battle, they had absolutely no idea that you had been doing this or what it was costing the economy"

At the mention of 'Board of Governors', Albus face paled.

"If you do not understand how bad your actions were. Let me give you a quick rundown" The goblin said. "Thankfully, in your war, you did not splash money on muggle weapons however, like any war, there was a lot of damage to the environment. Who do you think pays for the workers who fix this damage? The Tax Payers. And because your group neither registered as an official group, any damage you made to the environment was viewed as terrorism. The whole of Magical Britian land value went down each year as a result. Now with Auror's, they are trained to handle anything in the least destructive way possible. If it you had told the authorities what you know from the very beginning instead of starting your own group. Voldermort would have been handle far quicker with a similar location spell. Your 'War' cost our society more than it was making. Why do you think our world has been left behind while the rest have advanced by at least a hundred years? We simply can't afford to advance."

.

.

Silence.

Everybody slowly turned to Dumbledore one by one.

The man they regarded as a hero was being accused of being the one who made their world stay like this.

Even Hermonie Granger, the authority worshiper was silent when she remembered herself questioning why the world full of Magic was so lacking compared to the world she grow up in.

She could literally do what a magical person could do, the muggle way.

Get somebody to tell the truth?

There was a drug for that.

Making potions?

Muggles call it science.

Make somebody fly?

Muggles had Planes for that, even though they were slower, the protective casing made it a lot safer than being on the broom.

Want to influence somebody?

Look at Muggle propaganda and Phycology.

Want to kill somebody?

Muggles had weapons that would kill you before you even open you mouth to utter the first letter of a spell.

Even she wasn't going to lie to herself when she thought of how easy it would be for the Muggle world to break through the magical barrier.

It was a magically barrier after all.

Anybody who had glanced at history would know that those who refuse to evolve with the times, soon perished.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ron said, "Wizards are far better than Muggles! We are a lot more advanced!"

His view was shared by those who spent most of their time in this world however those who had spent a long period of time in the Muggle world were mysteriously silent.

"YEAH!" Said, somebody agreeing with him.

"This bank does not care, who is better then who" The goblin said, dryly. "The Goblins in the bank who have helped to cover the group up have been executed. Even now, Albus Dumbledore has not registered his group, so it's still illegal. The Vault has been taken away and any money that was used to pay into the members vaults have been taken away and the Vaults are now under investigation. We have recently done a 'clean house' and now do not support terrorism. If we find out you are a member of a group such as this, your Vault will be taken from you until we have an oath from you that you won't use the money in it to sink the economy even further"

Every person in the bank was stunned.

It became clear to everybody that the Malfoy family were never getting their Vaults back, they were finished.

Everybody who had stuck their noses into the war when it wasn't mere self-defense and rallied behind a group was also finished.

The Goblins were coming after all of them.

The goblins had executed all those who had been paid or simply looked the other way even when their world seemed to have frozen in time.

And the only way to get their back was through an oath?

After taking the oath, nobody would want anything to do with Dumbledore unless they were didn't went to eat anymore or have a roof over their head.

And Dumbledore realized this very quickly as well and said. "Can we discuss this in a more private room. There is no need to go that far. I'll even register my group so it was legal"

"Mr Dumbledore. You are several years too late, the deadline has long since passed" The Goblin said, still very professionally. "Now, I suggest you cash in a favor and get you and everybody in your group a good lawyer."

"Why?" Albus said.

Everybody member in the group froze.

However, what the goblin said next sent waves.

"The head of the Potter Family is suing you and your group for the unlawful stalking of his Nephew and imprison his nephew." The goblin said, all their faces changed. "The list is very large and Lord Potter wants this Trail to be very public. Apparently, every media outlet in our world, are being invited. He has even asked us to put an old goblin law into effect that makes sure you all attend the trial and can't escape the country until the trial is over."

And that was it.

 _Albus Dumbledore wasn't the only one who fainted._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Order is in full on panic mode as they try to locate Harry fast before the trail. Meanwhile a much happier and healthier Harry is out with his uncle to get laser eye surgery. And Steelcold ask's his nephew what he was interested in doing and his response to what Harry wants to do leaves Harry realizing that his Uncle has far more blood on his hands than he does. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
